I Won't Give Up
by WolfSparks14
Summary: Bella and Riley Biers are twins with a rough past and a rough future. They've lost their parents and are desperately trying not to loose each other in the mix. Their world is about to change. Can they make it? Follow Bella and Riley on their path through a hard life to a new one where they will find love and and that new beginning everyone deserves. Story is better the than summary
1. April Fools

**AN: I finally found a Beta Reader! Yay Me! i want to say thank you to the lovely DodgerMcClure! I don't own anything you might recognize. See you at the bottom!**

**April Fool's**

_She's a yellow pair of running shoes__  
A holey pair of jeans__  
She looks great in cheap sunglasses__  
She looks great in anything__  
She's I want a piece of chocolate__  
Take me to a movie__  
She's I can't find a thing to wear__  
Now and then she's moody_

She's a Saturn with a sunroof

_With her brown hair a-blowing__  
She's a soft place to land__  
And a good feeling knowing__  
She's a warm conversation__  
That I wouldn't miss for nothing__  
She's a fighter when she's mad__  
And she's a lover when she's loving_

And she's everything I ever wanted

_And everything I need__  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on__  
'Cause she's everything to me_

She's a Saturday out on the town

_And a church girl on Sunday__  
She's a cross around her neck__  
And a cuss word 'cause it's Monday__  
She's a bubble bath and candles__  
Baby come and kiss me__  
She's a one glass of wine__  
And she's feeling kinda tipsy_

She's the giver I wish I could be

_And the stealer of the covers__  
She's a picture in my wallet__  
Of my unborn children's mother__  
She's the hand that I'm holding__  
When I'm on my knees and praying__  
She's the answer to my prayer__  
And she's the song that I'm playing_

And she's everything I ever wanted

_And everything I need__  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on__  
'Cause she's everything to me_

She's the voice I love to hear

_Someday when I'm ninety__  
She's that wooden rocking chair__  
I want rocking right beside me__  
Everyday that passes__  
I only love her more__  
Yeah, she's the one__  
That I'd lay down my own life for_

And she's everything I ever wanted

_And everything I need__  
She's everything to me__  
Yeah she's everything to me_

Everything I ever wanted

_And everything I need__  
She's everything to me__  
Yea she's everything to me__  
Everything to me_

_ She's Everything- Brad Paisley_

BPOV

"Riley Biers, I'm going to strangle you!" I screamed.

I'm sure my pale skin was flushed from being so scared and angry. The boy had pushed my buttons one time too many. I was livid and sure that if I was a cartoon, steam would be coming from my ears I was so hot. I stormed through our tiny two bedroom apartment. He knew how much I hated blood and here he goes and pulls this sort of thing. I had come home from a long hard shift at Newton's, which consisted of dealing with angry customers and Mike Newton pestering me to go on a date with him, hoping to distress with a shower and good book. That wasn't the case though. Instead I came home to find the house a wreck. Our small living area was in shambles; the lamps were on the floor, the couch was knocked over and our homework was everywhere. Beyond livid was an understatement.

_"Riley? I'm Home!" I called as I locked the door behind me. I turned around to toss the keys onto the small table and stopped instantly. I looked at what was in front of me and could feel my heart stop. What the hell happened here? My eyes zeroed in on a sight I never wanted to see. _

"_Oh God... Tell me that's not…"I whispered then yelled, "Riley!"_

_I rushed over to the couch that had been tipped over and fell to my knees next to it searching for the source of the blood. No, no, no, no, Not this… Not after Mom and Dad__**.**__ "Riley! Where are you?" I called again. I got up and followed the trail of blood to his room. The door was closed and a bloody hand print was smeared across it. I tried the handle. Dammit locked. I rammed the wood with my shoulder a couple times but it wouldn't budge… _

'_Charlie don't fail me please let this work'. I thought as I stood back and kicked the door open, effectively breaking the door in. I rushed in tripping over God knows what, falling and spraining my wrist. I didn't care; I got up and yanked his comforter back. I stopped dead frozen in shock and anger. A blow up sex doll. What. The. Fuck. In front of me was a fucking blow up sex doll covered in blood and a hand written note taped to her breast. I ripped the note off her avoiding blood if at all possible._

_**Happy April Fool's Day, Bells!  
Hope you enjoyed the fake blood and the blonde babe in my bed.  
-Riley  
P.S. I love you!**_

"_Riley Biers, I'm going to strangle you!"_

I knew he was here somewhere since he didn't have to work for another hour. I went to our shared bathroom only to find he wasn't there. Looking through into my room, I saw that he was lounging on my bed reading a magazine looking so proud of himself. I moved to stand in the doorway shaking with anger. He looked up and gave me his boyish charm smile. He actually had the nerve to smile. I threw the crumpled up note at him as the tears finally started falling down my cheeks. His face fell. He knew he had fucked up this time. I didn't have to say anything. I shook my head and walked through my room to avoid the disastrous joke. I made my way to the kitchen, grabbed a rag and soaked it in the sink. I knelt down and was just starting to clean up the fake blood when he came into the living room. He touched my shoulder.

"Bells, you don't have to do that. I'll clean it up." I ignored him. "Bella." He started to pull me up. I turned on him and threw the rag at him.

"How could you?" I screamed through the tears. He pulled me to him and tucked my head under his chin. We might be twins but his six feet makes my five feet two inches look tiny. His frame was thick with muscle compared to my tiny, delicate frame. The only features we shared now were our chocolate brown eyes and mahogany hair color. "How could you do this to me?" I beat on his solid chest causing further irritation to my aching wrist. I yelped in pain and cradled my wrist to my chest. He pulled me tighter to his chest and wouldn't let me go when I tried to push away from him. He whispered something into the top of my head. I finally quit fighting him and sagged against him. "I trusted you." I whispered, brokenly.

"I'm so sorry, JellyBean" He whispered back, using his childhood nickname for me. We slumped to our knees. "I miss them."I said, "I thought, when I saw the blood, someone had gotten you, too." I cried harder and felt him draw a ragged breath. "If I had known it would affect you this way, I would have never done anything like this. I'm so sorry, Bella, really I am."

I simply nodded and wiped away my tears. Once my cheeks were somewhat drier, I pulled away to examine my throbbing hand. It was swollen already. I needed to put ice on it. Then I had to go to the hospital. Aunt Jill wouldn't be happy about this unexpected bill, even if she didn't have to pay it.

RPOV

Oh shit, I went too far. I should have known. I'm such an asshole. She was walking away before I could get up off the bed. I threw the magazine and followed her. She was going to clean up my mess. I couldn't let her do that.

I went to her and put my hand on her shoulder, "Bells, you don't have to do that. I'll clean it up." Shit, her wrist is swollen. Did I cause that? Shit, fucking hell. "Bella." I pulled her arm trying to help her get up. She whirled around quicker than I'd ever seen her move. She threw the rag she had at me. I let it hit me.

"How could you?" she screamed, I pulled her struggling form to me and held her. My large body dwarfed my twin sister's small frame. "How could you do this to me?" she said, her small fists hitting my chest a few times before she squeaked in pain. I pulled her tighter to my chest and refused to let go. "I'm sorry" I whispered into her hair. She slumped into me. "I trusted you." she mumbled into my chest.

"I'm so sorry, JellyBean." I pleaded. I dubbed her JellyBean when we were six. She had a fascination with Dr. Pepper flavored jellybeans and still does. I sat on my knees and she stayed in my arms. "I miss them" she said, I knew who she was talking about. The day before our seventeenth birthday our parents were brutally killed. I prefer not to think about it. "I thought, when I saw the blood, someone had gotten you too." She sobbed. I took a shallow breath. "If I had known it would affect you like this, I never would have done anything like this. I'm so sorry, Bella, really I am."

She nodded and pulled away. I let her. She looked down at her wrist. God it was already swollen and huge. Fuck my life. "Bells? Did I cause this?" I asked. I already knew the answer. I had heard her fall in my room. I still could hope that I didn't. She looked away and ignored the question. I was about to ask again when she got up and walked away quickly. I heard the freezer open and close. She came back with an ice pack wrapped in a towel. She picked up her keys and grabbed her jacket.

"JellyBean, where do you think you're going? You can't drive like that. Especially not that old clunker you love and we all love to hate." I teased, trying to lighten the mood. "Don't hate on the truck. Some of us appreciate the classics." She retorted.

"I'll drive you. Let me grab my work shirt and my keys then we'll go." I said, hurrying to my room and grabbing the shirt and hanger it was on. I picked up my keys, wallet, and jacket. I was pulling my jacket on when I came into the living area again.

"You have to be at work in thirty minutes. How am I supposed to get home?" she huffed, her good hand on one hip and the other cradling ice to her stomach. I laughed and opened the door and gave her a grand gesture to go before me. "I'll call Jake on the way ask him to meet us there and take you home after. He won't care; in fact, he'll be pissed as hell if I don't call him." I said, pulling my phone out and dialing his number. I opened her door and helped her in to my monster of a truck. Black Ford F250 Dually with a 25 inch lift. It was enough to make any truck lover jizz themselves. When she was in and secure, I pushed the call button as I climbed into the driver's seat and started the trek to the hospital. I was a quarter of the way there when Jake finally answered.

"_Dude, this better be good. I'm about to get head from a babe." _

"Hello, to you to Jake. I called to ask if you'd meet Bells and I at the hospital."

"_What the hell? I'm already on my way. What the fuck happened?"_

"I'll explain when you get there. Just get there fast I won't leave her there alone and she refuses to let me miss work for her."

"_Alright, I'm speeding. See you guys there."_

"Don't get pulled over. See ya." I hung up and put my phone on the dash.

"Jake went into over-protective brother mode when he heard the words you and hospital combined." I told Bella, who had been starring out the window. She looked at me and raised her eyebrow.

"Why do you say that? Isn't he always like that with me?" she asked. She adjusted her ice. "You could say that," I laughed, pulling into the hospital ER parking lot, "he was about to get laid when I called and as soon as I told him where we were heading, he was already in his car." She laughed. "Awe, I feel loved."

I pulled into the patient drop off zone. "You are so go start getting checked in while I park the monster." I told her. She gave me a look before looking out the window at the ground. "Need help?"I asked. She nodded and smiled. I put the truck in park, got out, ran to her side and opened the door. She turned toward me in the seat. "How do you wanna do this?" she asked hesitantly.

"Do you trust me?" I asked. She nodded yet again. "Then put your faith in me and fall." She paled. "Come one, Bells, I'm not gonna intentionally let you get hurt. I will catch you." She forced herself to slide off the seat and in to my waiting arms, squeaking when I caught her. I set her on her feet. "Thank you" she said straightening her clothes and walking inside. I closed the door and went to go park my monster. I parked close to the exit so I could leave quickly. I jogged back to the entrance and found Bella getting ushered into a small room. I walked in with her and the nurse gave me a funny look but didn't question us. She'd seen us here before. _Flo._ That was original. After Bella got her little arm band, we went back into the waiting room to find an angry looking Jake speaking heatedly to a nurse, who looked scared out of her mind. Jake's a big guy and he's roughly my size; maybe even bigger. He spotted us and he immediately softened, pushing past me and to pick Bella up in a hug.

"What the hell happened?" he asked me. He put Bella down and turned toward me. I opened my mouth to answer but Bella spoke up before I could.

"I'll explain. You get your ass to work and don't be late. I love you, G'Bye." She said before I could argue.

"Alright, Love you too, Bells. Get her home safe, Jake?" I request.

"Sure sure."

"Alright, Be good, you two." I laughed and headed for my truck.

JPOV

I couldn't help but grin. Lauren, the fucking sexy girl straddling me at the very moment was going to help me get laid tonight. Her hot pussy was pressed up against my jeans clad hard on. Her short ass white skirt had ridden up enough for me to know she wasn't wearing any panties. All she had on was the skirt and a hot pink lacy bra. I'd just met this girl at a party and she's already got me going crazy. She stared sucking on my ear lobe. That turned me on even more. This girl really is naughty she brought her own vibrator and everything.

"Is that your phone?" her nasally voice pierced my lust filled haze. Oh yeah that was her one turn off. Wait, she asked me a question. Phone? Phone… Phone! My Phone! I pulled it out and saw that it was Riley.

"I gotta take this. I'll be right back beautiful." I told her.

"Dude, this better be good. I'm about to get head from a babe."

_"Hello to you too, Jake. I called to ask if you'd meet Bells and I at the hospital."_

"What the hell? I'm already on my way." Thank God I hadn't left anything in there. "What the fuck happened?"

_"I'll explain when you get there. Just get there fast I won't leave her there alone and she refuses to let me miss work for her." _

_"_Alright, I'm speeding. See you guys there."

"_Don't get pulled over. See ya." _

I hung up jumped into my rabbit and sped. Charlie would have killed me; were he still alive. God rest his soul.

BPOV

"So you gonna tell me what the hell happened?" Jake asked. I sighed, knowing this story wasn't going to go well but I can't lie to Jake and Riley wouldn't want me to for his sake. So let's start with the basics and hope he doesn't pry.

"I fell." There simple as that.

"Well, no shit Sherlock, how did you fall?" he asked. Damn, no dice on the Jake that doesn't ask questions. Go figure.

"Riley played an April Fool's joke on me and I fell while I tripped in the middle of it." Maybe that will keep him sated for a while. One can only hope.

"Oh? What was the joke?" Once again, No dice.

"You'll have to ask him about it. I didn't like and I don't want to talk about it." I said.

"Bells," he started but he was cut off.

"Isabella Biers?" Nurse Flo called. Yes! Saved by the Flo. I jumped up and walked away quickly. Flo showed me to a small room and told me the doctor would be in soon. I waited and shifted the melting ice pack on my wrist. My ADHD kicked in and I got up to inspect a wrist bone and joint chart to the left of the door. I was almost done when the door swung open trapping me behind it. I heard papers shuffling and someone walk in.

"Isabella Marie Biers, Is that correct?"The voice of this doctor was beautiful and very sexy. It was like bells but it had a hint of gravel to it. There was a pause.

"Isabella? What in the wor…" I cut him off by knocking on the door I was trapped behind. It wouldn't budge. All of a sudden, the door opened up and freed me. Behind the door was the most handsome man I'd ever met. His perfectly blonde hair was combed back and he had the most beautiful golden brown eyes. His pale skin was flawless. His body was well muscled and lean. His trousers fit him perfectly and showed off his slim hips. And his broad chest was covered in a lavender button down. His tie was black with almost invisible lavender stripes. Even with his doctor's coat on, I could tell he was sexy as hell.

_That's not why you're here Isabella. He's probably too old for you anyway so pay attention to the task at hand._ I reprimanded myself.

"My apologies, Miss Biers. Would you like to get started?" he asked. I was having problems focusing. Just the sound of his voice was beginning to turn me on. I composed myself as best I could. "Uh, yes Doctor… Cullen. That would be great." Way to use that college level vocabulary Bells. Wow.

"Alright. How about you tell me what happened, while I take a look at the injury." He suggested. I stuck my arm out to him and nodded. Really sucking it up right now, Bella. Come on, think! Use your words!

"Well I came home after work and my brother had a practical joke set up for April Fool's Day." He chuckled. I decided to ignore it and go on. "Well, the joke scared me so I ran to his room and rush through it. I ended up tripping over something on his floor, tried and unfortunately failed to catch myself… as you can see." The whole time I was talking I was trying hard to concentrate on the story and not his soft, cold hands poking at my hand and wrist. It was very distracting and oddly enough, it was starting to turn me on even more.

I waited patiently until he was done. He stopped and held my arm for a moment longer, just staring like he was thinking hard about something. He shook his head as if to clear it. Picking up the chart, Dr. Cullen wrote something down and turned the pages. "Let's do an x-ray, and I don't think it's broken but I'd like to be sure for your sake." He never looked up from the chart. He was still on his stool barely a foot away from me. He smelled divine- like fresh linens and freesias.

"Dr. Cullen?" I asked. He looked up from my chart hesitantly and into my eyes. I felt as if I'd known him forever and I had only just met him. His eyes were no longer golden brown; they had darkened to an almost black color which was as beautiful as it was odd. I took a deep breath and let it out prepared to be inappropriate and ask him if he was single. But as I did his nostrils flared and he stood. With a speeding grace, his lips connected with mine in a passionate kiss. He was enthusiastic but very gentle. He conveyed so much lust in one kiss that I thought he might fuck me right on this table but it was a chaste kiss. He never tried to take more than I would allow. His hand cupped my neck while the other took my hip and pulled me closer to him. I opened my mouth, his waiting tongue darting in as he greedily accepted. It was pure bliss exploring his mouth. I let my left hand settle on his hard abs as my good hand snaked its way up to his cheek. The moment our skin came in contact he pulled away causing me to whimper at the loss.

He cleared his throat and picked up my chart before stepping back. "I'm sorry Miss Biers that was inappropriate of me. Your x-ray tech will be in momentarily." Then he left without another word. Well, there goes my shot with him. I wish I would have spoken up when he was about to leave. I didn't really register when the x-ray tech came in but she was quick and I was left to my own devices for ten minutes. Dr. Cullen's PA came and talked to me about the x-rays. My wrist wasn't broken but I did have to wear a clunky brace and a special night brace to sleep in. Well it's not as bad as I thought. Aunt Jill still won't be very happy when this bill comes in the mail.

**AN: ****So? Tell me what you think! I really need help. Go to my profile and help me choose a name in the poll posted on my page! I'd be truly ecstatic! Tell me if I should continue.**


	2. Well Fuck

**AN: hey guys, sorry for the wait I had an unexpected surgery and then I had major writers block. I've found a great Beta DodgerMcClure. Here's the next chapter in I Won't Give Up:). I don't own anything you recognize. **

If anyone asks  
I'll tell them we both just moved on  
When people all stare  
I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk  
Whenever I see you, I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue  
Pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong

Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry, cry

If anyone asks  
I'll tell them we just grew apart  
Yet what do I care  
If they believe me or not  
Whenever I feel your memory is breaking my heart  
I'll pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong

Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry, cry

I'm talking in circles  
I'm lying, they know it  
Why won't this just all go away?

Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry, cry, cry

Cry-Kelly Clarkson

CPOV

So many prank injury patients. Broken arms, broken legs, dislocated jaw? No, I don't want to know. Where are their parents? My father would have never let me even think about doing some of the things these patients did. Granted I was born in the 1600s but that is still no reason for children to behave like this.

The hospital was busy this afternoon and here I was hoping for a little normal after the odd morning I had. Rosalie was in Jasper's bed and Esme was in Edward's bed; something that none of them figured out until the climax of their intercourse. It escaped me how that happened. I could have ripped Alice and Emmett's heads off for leaving me alone to deal with the foursome drama and dry sobs. I was glad I had my escape around noon for work. After making my normal rounds and meeting with all my favorite patients I was on ER duty. I've looked at countless x-rays all say to go in and tell the family of little Johnny who fell off his roof, that his arm was broken in three places. I knew what I was getting into when I choose this profession. I love helping and healing people but sometimes I just what to slap some sense into them.

"Dr. Cullen, this is the file for your next patient and you looked a little run down so I went and got you some coffee." Sarah, a nurse with a fascination for me, said brightly "Black, just how you like it." I took both from her and thanked her. She went back to her desk at the nurses' station and pretended to work. I set the file on the counter and took a sip of the coffee, it was disgusting but I had to keep up the pretences. I was fully aware that Sarah was five feet from me twirling her red hair around her finger and pushing her chest out to see if I would notice her breasts. I played ignorant and looked over my patient's file.

_Isabella Marie Biers  
September 13, 1987; 18y  
Possible wrist fracture due to fall  
No allergies_

Finally, I've got someone who isn't here because of this stupid day. As I looked over the name, Biers felt like it rang a bell. I think her dad was police chief at one time. Shaking my head, I close the file. I'll have to figure the connection out later. I set off at a human pace to the room my patient was waiting in. I don't know what it was, but something was off today at the hospital. I can normally pick these sorts of things out the instant I notice them but today I couldn't figure out the off kilter feeling.

Arriving at the room, I stopped outside the door and listened to a rapid heartbeat on the other side. I chuckled and smiled. I found this was often the case with patients. Opening the door, I stepped in.

"Isabella Marie Biers… is that correct?" I asked. I looked up from her file. This room was empty. _What the hell?_ I swore I had heard a heartbeat.

"Isabella? Where in the wor…" _Knock knock_. _What the fuck?_ I pulled the door back swiftly. My breathing stopped at what I saw before me.

She was beautiful. I quickly reminded myself to breathe. She had the most beautiful mahogany hair that spilled down to the middle of her back in soft curls. Her soft pale face put the angels of God to shame. And her eyes, Lord, her eyes; it felt like they could look into my soul and see for miles and miles, and I would let her. She was just barely bigger than Alice. Her waist was thin, and judging by the size of it, I could almost wrap my hands around completely. My God she had an ass. As she moved towards the table I couldn't help but think that ass was perfect. The shape was round but not too big; just enough to satisfy my eyes. She had breasts that I imagined would fill my hand in just the right way. I pushed the thoughts aside and tried to calm down. This was supposed to be a professional meeting between doctor and patient.

_Soft, warm skin pressed itself up against my cold, marble flesh. Sweet little moans escape her throat. She pulls herself tighter to me and my hands trace the outline of her waist and hips. It was everything I hoped it was. She shivers as I run my nose down her neck and over her shoulder. I grip her firm ass and grind my length against her core. She whimpers and wraps her legs around my hips as I lift her up. I've pushed her up against a wall, I pull back just far enough to slip my hand under her shirt and take her perfect breast into my hand. She moans, louder this time. I grind into her harder and gently tweak her nipple; she barely stifles her moan into my shoulder as I run my tongue from her ear lobe to her collarbone and across it. Her heartbeat is erratic and her breathing is becoming faster. I tweak her nipple again. She bit the flesh between my shoulder and my neck, causing my hips to jerk forward. _

I shook my head just slightly to clear my thoughts._This girl was 340 plus years younger than you, Carlisle. You know nothing about her. You shouldn't be thinking about such an innocent woman like this. She may be beautiful but, Aro would kill her if he found out about her._I knew the laws and this woman would be killed if I were to become romantic with her.

"My apologies, Miss Biers. Would you like to get started?" I inquired, motioning to the examination table she was standing in front of. She climbed the tiny step and sat in the middle of the table.

"Uh, yes Doctor… Cullen. That would be great." She replied. A new smell entered the room. Oddly enough it was the smell of arousal; her arousal to be exact. I could feel myself hardening as if it wasn't already doing so.

"Alright, how about you tell me what happened while I take a look at the injury." I prompted. She nodded and held her arm out for me to examine. She seemed to be mulling something over. Her lips pursed and my mind wandered back to her perfect body pressed up against mine.

I really needed to get a better hold on my wandering mind. Just because I could process and respond to anything while contemplating and responding to multiple others doesn't mean I always should. Setting the file beside her, I pulled up the rolling stool and began the physical analysis on her injured wrist.

"Well I came home after work and my brother had a practical joke set up for April Fool's Day."I couldn't help the chuckle the rose in my chest. Here I just thought this might be a normal patient. But then again, this doesn't sound like it was an intentional accident.

"Well, the joke scared me so I ran to his room and rushed through the door. I ended up tripping over something in his floor and tried but failed to catch myself… as you can see." I continued to gently twist her arm this way and that. Her arm was obviously sprained and luckily there weren't any broken bones. Her soft, warm skin felt amazing against my hands. Her arousal became stronger in the air around us. She had truly beautiful skin. _Okay, Carlisle, get your head together. We don't need any patients thinking you're odd..._

Once again, I shook my head a little to clear the thoughts that shouldn't be there. I picked up her chart and wrote down the necessary orders. I flipped through her medical history and said, "Let's do and x-ray. I don't think it's broken but I'd like to be sure for your sake." I didn't look up. I knew for sure if I looked up, I'd take her on this examination table. She smelled of wild strawberries and freesias. Even with my advanced mind I was having trouble concentrating on her exam.

"Dr. Cullen?" she asked. Damn, I knew I couldn't avoid looking up now. If I looked up who knows what I'll do but if I don't I'll be considered an insensitive doctor. That would be very bad. I looked up ever so slowly into those beautiful darkened brown eyes. I could tell somehow she was conflicted about the thoughts racing around in her head. She bit her lip and I knew I couldn't handle it anymore. She was too beautiful and too perfect for me not to have. She breathed in deep and let it out onto my face. I was in absolute heaven. Her scent was intoxicating and I knew I had to have it all over me. I stood and our lips were instantly matched in the most perfect kiss I'd ever experienced. She was so innocent. I couldn't change her in anyway if I wanted. She was soft and warm. Her heartbeat was like music. I could listen to it for an eternity and never tire of it. This kiss meant something. I wasn't quite sure what it was but, it had changed my life. I would consult Edward and Jasper. Surely with their gifts they could tell me what just happened.

I placed one hand at the nape of her neck and gently pulled her deeper into this wondrous kiss. I took her fragile body in my arms and felt the warmth radiate through our clothing. Her heat was prominent in her face. She was sweet, like I'm sure candy made now. I felt her hand flutter against my abdomen. I knew I should end this. I've put this girl in too much danger already. I soaked in her radiating heat before her feather light touch descended upon my cheek. I stepped back as quick as humanly possible. She let out a small cry of displeasure. I had to make the most professional exit I could after that wonderful kiss.

"Miss Biers that was inappropriate of me. Your x-ray tech will be in momentarily." I said after I cleared my throat unnecessarily. I left without another word and with much haste. I relayed my doctor's orders and told my PA to take the follow up of Miss Biers' case. The rest of my shift passed unceremoniously without much of my notice. More stupid prank victims and a six car pileup were the highlights after that. When my shift ended I headed home sluggishly. I wasn't ready to deal with the drama that might be there when I got back.

Driving home, I couldn't help but let my mind wander. _Isabella_… it was such a beautiful name. Her name suited her. The name meant beautiful, and she was so beautiful. I wonder if she's thinking about me. About the kiss? I sure as shit have been. I barely remember my patients from the remainder of my shift. I was thinking about her. I kept picturing her beautiful eyes, which upon closer inspection had flecks of green in them. In the short amount of time of meeting her, I have had hundreds of fantasies about her lush body. All of them were at the most inappropriate times.

Looking at my surroundings, I realized I was already home. The sounds of multiple moans of ecstasy coming from the house made me aware it was time to hunt. Going out would mean I might not have to deal with the chaos of the sex addicted vampires in my coven once I got back. As much as I wished this, I knew it wouldn't happen. Each and every one of them was an addict.

"Emmett!"Alice screamed in a moan. "Carlisle's home, let's hunt with him." She pleaded. I knew that Jasper was once again projecting. Even I could feel his lust out here. I knew Alice was going to be sore in the morning. Emmett can't resist when Jasper projects. If it's thirst, Emmett has to go feed. Happiness, Emmett can't stop laughing, which in turn gets everyone laughing. The worst was anger; Emmett could decimate an entire forest if he didn't have the family and Jasper to calm him. It was his only weakness. Well that and certain circumstances with Alice. He and Alice insist on including me in some of their sex-capades. Not that I complain, I wouldn't be sane if they didn't. I am a man after all. Alice rushed out of the house still pulling on her sweatpants and hopping around putting her shoes on. She was looking sore and sated. Emmett followed a little later with just a pair of basketball shorts on and a t-shirt in his hand. I chuckled he looked extremely happy. Alice, being Alice, also managed to bring out a change of hunting clothes for me.

"You're a doll, Alice." I took my lab coat off and laid it across my back seat. She smiled and put her hands on her hips after handing me the clothes. I unbuttoned my shirt and took it off. She was bent over at the hips, "Oomph. I really need to work with Emmett on this." she groaned. I chuckled.

"What? I can't help it if I'm a thoroughbred stud. You should really try to keep up AllyCat." Emmett boasted. Of all my family, I was closest to these two, even before the sex. I had pulled on the gray V neck t-shirt and was in the process of taking my trousers off.

"You two should talk to Jasper, he feels horrible that this happens to Emmett. I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping train you, Emmett." I said with a smile. I pulled on my own pair of basket ball shorts and exchanged my shoes for black and silver running shoes. Alice giggled while Emmett growled. I laughed and Alice jumped on Emmett's back as we set off at a vampire walk.

"Oh Emmett, you know Carlisle is only jacking with you. Well, not literally, but he's messing with you. You have to try really hard to make a vampire walk funny and you do it to me every time Jazz projects lust!" Alice exclaimed. Emmett groaned

"I'm sorry Ally. I can't help myself. It's not like I don't give you multiple orgasms per round though." He said defensively. Alice knocked him on the head. "Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen, that's not what I meant and you know it." She jumped off him and ran off saying she smelled a mountain lion. I chuckled silently and kept walking while Emmett had stopped dumbfounded.

"Hey, what was that about?" He ran after me and took me down in headlock. I rolled around with him for a minute. Then slipped away and stood laughing. He stood up and we walked deeper into the forest, arms around each other's shoulders.

"I never thought I'd say this but I think Alice is tired of you constantly fucking her until she can't walk." I told him gently. He was taken aback.

"How could she be? She's my mate." He said. He was so sure of himself. I wonder if that's what happened to Isabella and me. Does she like to be called Isabella? Bella? Isa? Izzy? Maybe she doesn't care.

"Hello? Earth to Carlisle. Come in Carlisle. Are you there?" Emmett had been waving his hand in my face.

"What the hell was going on back there?" I asked gesturing back to our estate.

"Oh, they decided they liked the whole switching and sharing mates thing. They were in the middle of a nasty foursome. But, don't change the subject. Where the hell did you fly off to? Something on your mind Honey Bun?" He laid his head on my shoulder and gave me his cheesiest goo goo eye look. I shook him off and laughed.

"No, we can talk about it later, when Jasper and Edward are done with their ladies." I punched him hard on the arm, "I'm thirsty. Let's go hunt." I took off with Emmett hot on my heels. He jumped over me the same moment I pounced and we both took down large deer. The race began. I gave Emmett a look saying 'you're on' when I was done. We both took off and soon came upon a large bear. I narrowed my sights on the meal and we pounced at the same time. We missed the bear and ended up colliding in the air. I growled upon contact and heard a loud crack as we were falling. The ground shook as we hit the ground and scrambled to find the source of the noise.

"You two never cease to amuse me." Looking around, we heard Alice chuckle, standing next to the now drained bear. She had a smirk on her face after she wiped the remaining drops of blood from her lip. I looked at my stepson and back to my stepdaughter and shrugged. Emmett took off after her and I decided to hunt in peace.

BPOV

Jake dropped me off and only left with my promise to call him if I needed anything. I unlocked the door with little difficulty and got into the apartment. I hadn't checked my phone until now. I had two text messages from Riley, one from Jake and a missed call from some unknown number.

_Hey Bells, don't forget you can call me for anything. –J_

I ignored his text. I didn't need anything and if I did it could wait until Riley got home. I couldn't ask Jake to do anything more than he already has.

_Bells, text we with details when you get home and let me know what you want from Subway for dinner. Don't hesitate to text me if you need anything from the store.-R_

_Okay, it's just a bad sprain. I have to wear a brace; day and night and I'm supposed to take ibuprofen for pain and just the usual from Subway-B_

_Oh! Don't touch the practical joke mess! I will do it when I get home I want you to heat up some hot chocolate, and sit in your spot and read your favorite book. Don't let me catch you not doing it! I'll send someone to check on you about halfway through my shift. Love you JellyBean:)-R_

_Fine Riley I won't touch it! Lol:) and that sounds like a great idea but I might take a nap so if you send anyone send Jake. He has a key and he's used to seeing me like this. Love you too- B_

He was on the right track with the book and hot chocolate. I put some water in mom's kettle to boil and when to change out of my work clothes. I pulled my jacket off and could smell Dr. Cullen still on it. I brought it to my nose and took a deep breath. I sighed. After changing into my brother's sweats and pulling on a camisole, I grabbed my jacket and put it on again. I reveled in the scent of him. From my side table, I picked up my beloved book and pulled the sleeping brace out from its home in the drawer. I headed back to the kitchen and mixed the hot chocolate in my favorite mug; breathing in the combined smell of the doctor and chocolate.

Once the drink was ready, I carried the items passed the stupid prank and sat them on the coffee table. It took me a little bit, but I managed to get the couch up onto the feet before curling up. I switched to my sleeping brace and put it on in case I fell asleep. I took a sip of my hot chocolate and opened my old, battered copy Wuthering Heights. As I read, I couldn't help but think about Dr. Cullen. He was so gentle. Not just with our amazing kiss but, with me during the exam. I wish I hadn't been so stupid. I should have stopped him before I left. I could have had something with him. Granted he was five or six years older than me but it was a step in the right direction. Blinking down at my page, I realized I had read the same sentence about 20 times now. I closed my book and set it on the coffee table, finished my hot chocolate and laid my head down on the arm on the couch.

Could he really like someone like me? Was he just sexually deprived? Would he accept me after he learned about my past? I guess I'll never know. I need to just forget about him. It was just one kiss. I shouldn't be over thinking something that was probably a flaw in his plan.

JPOV

Hells Bells had been home safe for a couple of hours, and I'd been playing Xbox till it was time to go and check on her. Riley had sent me a text asking if I would check in on her and judging by the clock above the television, that was in about ten minutes. I turned off the console and got up to go get a bottle of water out of my mini fridge. I walked down the three flights of stairs of my building, crossed the lawn over to the next building and went back up three flights of stairs. I knocked with no reply. I waited. Still no response. I pulled their key out of my wallet and let myself in.

"Bella?" I closed the door and turned around. Ah, that's why. She'd fallen asleep on the couch again. I picked up her blanket that was draped across a high back chair and tucked her in. I turned out her lamp and locked the door on my way out. On my way down the stairs, I shot a quick text message to Riley telling him Bella was fine and asleep. I had only been outside for 30 seconds when I felt someone phase unexpectedly. I ran to the forest next to the complex and phased.

BPOV

_Work was great. Mike and I had a date tonight and I wasn't sure I was ready for Mom to make me over. I was walking home since I didn't have gas in the truck and I didn't get paid until tomorrow. I knew that since we were going ice skating I wanted to wear jeans and a sweater. Mom would make me wear the blue V neck. I was digging in my purse for my keys when I turned up the driveway going towards the house. I found my keys at the bottom of my bag and looked up as I got to the porch. The door was standing wide open. I ran up to the door. "Mom?" I shouted. "Dad?" I called, pushing open the door. I looked down to see that I was standing in broken glass and water. Did mom get mad and throw another vase? "Dad?" I yelled. I walked from the entryway carefully when I looked up my heart stopped. I felt arms go around me and pick me up. I screamed and started to fight whoever was trying to kill me. "No!" _

"No!" I screamed as I woke up.

"Bella, it's okay. It's just me." Riley soothed my rapid breathing. My heart was beating my too fast. I was hyperventilating. My hands were shaking. I felt like I was about to float away. Riley grabbed my hand,

"Bella, look at me. What do you need? Do you need a bag?" he asked. My vision was going dark. I was going to pass out again and I couldn't stop it.

"Isabella Marie, you look at me right now and breathe with me!" He grabbed my jaw and made eye contact. He took a slow deep breath and squeezed my hand. I struggled to slow my breathing. He let out the breath slowly and released his grip on my hand. My breathing slowed slightly and my vision was returning. He took a deep breath again and squeezed my hand. I followed his lead and let it out with him. When he released his grip again I squeezed his hand in response. We repeated this until he was sure I was okay.

"The flashbacks again?" I nodded. He got up and brought me some water. I took a drink and he took the sack with our dinner in it. I sat up and changed my brace. I took another drink and Riley sat my sandwich on a plate in front of me.

"Thanks." I mumbled. He smiled, "I'm going to go change and clean up before I eat. Are you going to be alright?" I nodded. I ate my food and cleaned my plate. I put Riley's food on a plate, grabbed a bag of chips and his favorite energy drink. I took everything into the living room and set it on the coffee table. Once the things were set, I headed down to the rooms in search of my brother. I found Riley in his room deflating the "Blonde Babe". Taking her by her plastic bottle blonde weave, I sat her on the floor next to his bed. He could deal with the mess later. Right now, he needed to eat. I grabbed his hand and tugged him to the living room and made him sit. "Bells, I'm not done yet." He complained. I laughed.

"You can finish later. Right now you need to eat." I told him, I pointed at the food. "Eat!" I commanded.

RPOV

After my sister watched over me as I ate, I returned the favor and sent her to her room. It had already been a long day for her and an early night was in order. It took me awhile to clean up my mess. Who knew fake blood could be such a pain to wipe up. Once everything was spic and span, I hopped into the shower to wash away my stupidity. I was in enjoying the hot water when my phone started ringing. _Shit. _I finished quickly and got out to check my phone; seeing that the caller was Jake. I pulled a towel around my waist and called him back.

"_Hey man__,__ where ya been?"_

"I was in the shower. I made Bells go to bed early and I was thinking about doing the same."

"_Naw dude, you are coming to the bar with me. We have got to go have some guy time."_

"I don't know. Bella had another episode today. I don't know how she'd do."

"_Come on man she's asleep. You know if she wasn't okay I wouldn't ask."_

"Alright, give me ten minutes and I'll meet you outside."

We hung up, I went to change and grab my fake ID. Bella didn't know I had it and if she did, she would flip on me. In my room, I pulled on my favorite pair of jeans and a muscle shirt. I messed around with my hair a little and hit the points with the cologne Bella had picked up for me for Christmas. Once I was set, I looked in on Bella and left a note for her.

I got downstairs and saw that Jake was waiting by my truck impatiently. I laughed."Who's ride? He smiled and put his hands up

"You and I both now your truck is way sexier that my ride." I unlocked the door and we climbed in. Jake fiddled with the radio as I drove to this new bar he wanted to try out in Port Angeles. When we got there, I parked down the street and walked to the bar. Getting passed the door, I couldn't help but stare in wonder. Everyone there was beautiful. I'm not talking about normal beautiful; I'm talking about the airbrushed versions of beautiful on magazines my coworker read on her breaks. I did notice that they all had contacts in so I felt a little out of place with my normal colored eyes. Everyone I met though seemed to like me. Jake on the other hand got dirty looks from everyone. We found ourselves a table and ordered a round.

As the night got later, I found I was getting a bit wasted and the girls who had stopped by the table were now all over me. Jake on the other hand didn't drink as much as he usually did when we went out. He also seemed to be looking for someone in particular. I couldn't really pay attention to him though. This dark haired beauty in particular was snuggling up next to me, drawing patterns on my arm with her fingers and looked ready to fuck. Jake told me he'd be right back and I just nodded and watched him from the corner of my eye. He went over to four guys; two brunettes and two blondes whom looked really familiar. I wasn't sure but three of the four looked like some of the guys Bella and I went to school with. It couldn't be them though, they were all goody goodies and never stepped out of line.

I turned my head from the girl and noticed that Jake looked pissed. The big bear of a guy looked just as pissed as Jake and stood with his guard up. The taller of the blondes was speaking to Jake and he seemed calm. The short blonde was talking rapidly to the bear. I was getting ready to go see if he was alright when I felt the beauty's soft touch on my cheek. My eyes went back to her as she gave me a wink and asked if I'd step outside for some air with her. I grinned, nodding as we both stood. I followed the lovely lady towards the side door for the back ally and looked back to try and signal to Jake that I would be back. He didn't look but the thin bronze haired one saw me and had a pained look in his eyes. As we stepped through the door I hope this wasn't his girl or the girl he had had his eyes on.

The minute the door closed behind us, I pushed her up against the wall and nibbled on her cool neck. I didn't think that the night air was that cold but at the moment it wasn't a care I really had. The more I touched the skin, the more I could have sworn I heard her purr. She flipped us with surprising strength and pinned me against the wall. I looked at her with a mixed look of shock and lust. She leaned in, licked my neck and pushed my head roughly to the side. I winced in pain.

"Whoa ea…" My words were cut off when I heard a horrible growl and felt pain shoot through my neck. My vision started blurring from the pain as I heard a girl speaking rapid Spanish and then a male yelling back. I felt a sharp pain on my left wrist before I started sinking to the gravel. The last thing I remember was a burning sensation and a muffled voice talking.

"Son, my name is Carlisle Cullen. Don't be scared. You'll be alright."

**AN: so I really hope you guys like this story so far and I really hope you'll let me know how you feel. I won't beg for reviews but they would be much obliged. :) Happy reading!**


	3. Broken

**AN: Hey Guys! It's time for the next chapter in IWGU I am so excited to see what you guys think and I want to give a shout out to the wonderful people that reviewed,  
**_**Iridescent Springs  
mgomgo5473 **_**and  
**_**brandon wells  
**_**You guys all had great things to say and asked many questions that will hopefully be answered soon in the coming chapters. Now I won't go on and on, I'll see you at the bottom. I don't own anything you might recognize. :) Enjoy!**

Broken

_**I am outside  
And I've been waiting for the sun**__**  
**__**And with my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong**_

_**My mouth is dry**__**  
**__**with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this**__**  
**__**Keep me safe inside**_

_**Your arms like towers  
Tower over me, yeah  
**__**  
**__**'Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore**__**  
**__**Our innocence**__**  
**__**And oh, the promise we adored?  
**____**Give us life again**__**  
**__**'Cause we just wanna be whole  
**__**  
**__**Lock the doors**__**  
**__**'Cause I'd like to capture this voice**__**  
**__**That came to me tonight**__**  
**__**So everyone will have a choice**__****_

_**And under red lights**__**  
**__**I'll show myself it wasn't forged**__**  
**__**We're at war,  
we live like this**__****_

_**Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me  
**__**  
**__**'Cause we are broken**__**  
**__**What must we do to restore**__**  
**__**Our innocence**__**  
**__**And oh, the promise we adored?**__**  
**__**Give us life again**__**  
**__**'Cause we just wanna be whole  
**__**  
**__**Tower over me**__**  
**__**Tower over me**__**  
**__**And I'll take the truth at any cost  
**__**  
**__**'Cause we are broken**__**  
**__**What must we do to restore**__**  
**__**Our innocence**__**  
**__**And oh, the promise we adored?**__**  
**__**Give us life again**__**  
**__**'Cause we just wanna be whole**_

_** We Are Broken-Paramore**_

RPOV

_Fire. It was everywhere I couldn't smell smoke but I could feel the fire. The flames were licking at every last cell in my body. I couldn't breathe. I felt as though I was suffocating. It was like I was drowning in acid. Why couldn't someone put it out. Shoot me, stab me. Anything to make this hell go away. I was ready to see my parents again. I just wanted this pain and suffering to end. I screamed until my throat was raw. No one came to help me. I felt the pressure of cool hands on my face and arms. But I couldn't hear anything over the roaring in my ears. I couldn't move. I was paralyzed. I just wanted it to end. _

JPOV

I felt Sam when I phased. This could be anything. Good or bad.

_Sam? What's going on?_

_Jake, thank god you phased first. Emily just went into labor! I have a meeting with the Cullen's tonight, and as second in command, I need you to go for me. Tell me you'll do it for me. I can't miss my kids' birth. Emily can't do it without me. Please don't make me beg you!_

_Whoa, slow down man. I'll go to the meeting for you. Em's in labor! That's great! I don't need a debriefing. Get your furry ass changed and go have my god kids! That's an order! Move! Move! Move!_

_Thank you so much, Bro. I owe you one._

_Move!_

He phased back and I snuck back into my apartment. I hate the fact that our clothes can't just _poof!_ disappear when we phase. That would be awesome. Sam caught me by surprise and I didn't think to pull my jeans off before the phase. Oh shit! Why does Mrs. Peterman have to let her cat out right at this very moment? Okay. We're good. I ran up the stairs and her cat hissed at me. I barked back and took off up the last flight of stairs to avoid the wrath of Mrs. Peterman.

I didn't have to meet the bloodsuckers until later tonight at some bloodsucker and bloodsucker wannabe bar. I definitely didn't want to be in an enclosed space filled with vamps. My only cover would be to bring a human with me. Same normally takes Emily. I don't have a girlfriend to take. I can't take Bella. Not after the day she's had. Not to mention one of them is a doctor at the hospital we were at for her. I can't risk him recognizing her scent. It's about time Riley and I had a guy's night. I'll call him when he gets home and see if he wants to dust off the old IDs and 'party' tonight. I turned on my Xbox as I walked by and went to change into some jeans and an Avenged Sevenfold t shirt. Xbox Live was still loading so I went a got another bottle of water out of the fridge.

I sat and played Black Ops until I heard Riley's massive truck pull into our shared parking lot. I figured I'd give him time to eat since I still had like an hour before I needed to leave. He and Bella needed some time, even if she was asleep. But riley, being the good and annoying big brother that he is, would wake her up make her eat and then send her right back to bed. Bella could be a handful when she wanted to be asleep. I learned that one the hard way. I still have the knot on my head from six years ago, when I tried to wake her up and she grabbed a bat from next to her bed. She barely opened one eye and knocked me out flat. That son of a bitch hurt.

I got up and threw a bag of frozen meatballs in the microwave with some barbeque sauce on them. I turned off the gaming consol, and put everything away meticulously. My place might be a wreck 90% of the time but, my Xbox was 100% taken care of.

I went and grabbed a change of clothes and put them in my backpack. I couldn't risk slipping up and having to explain to Riley why was naked. That would suck dick. Not even a big one. I went and grabbed the bowl out of the microwave and picked up a clean fork. I sat down at my table and ate. About half way through the bowl I called Riley.

No answer. He'll call me back when he's not busy. It's how he is. About I was cleaning out my bowl and getting things put away when my phone started ringing. I dried my hands off and answered,

"Hey man where ya been?"

"_I was in the shower. I made Bells go to bed early and I was thinking about doing the same."_

"Naw Dude, you are coming to the bar with me. We have got to go have some guy time."

"_I don't know. Bella had another episode today. I don't know how she'd do."_

"Come on man she's asleep. You know if she wasn't okay I wouldn't ask."

"_Alright, give me ten minutes and I'll be down."_

CPOV

I go home before both Alice and Emmett. It sounded like our resident sex addicts were done and ready to be civil. I walked in pulling off my gray t-shirt and took it into the laundry room to put some spray and wash on the few places I had gotten a little messy. I threw it into the washer along with the rest of the clothes I had on and pulled a pair of my Rock Revival jeans out of my basket. I pulled them on and picked up my basket. Rose called all my jeans 'fuck-me-I'm-sexy' jeans, or 'fuck-me' jeans for short. I guess I could see why, most of the high school and college age guys wear jeans like these. I liked them. They were comfortable. Alice picked them out, so I had to wear them whether I liked them or not.

I walked past the living room, where Esme and Jasper were lounging on the couch, watching a movie. I nodded my head in passing. Jasper lifted his hand in return.

"Nice hunt, Carlisle?" Esme asked, always the motherly figure. I was halfway down the hall, about to pass the library, "Yes, thank you for asking, Esme" I replied. As I passed the library Rose greeted me, "Hi Carlisle!" ever bubbly after sex, she bounced up to me. I looked in and stopped.

"Hello Rosalie, Edward." I greeted with a smile. "I trust your day worked out alright." I inquired. She smiled widely; Edward chuckled, hearing something in her mind.

"It was a little rocky after you left but, it was great after that." She told me. I smiled. "Well, that's good, Rose. Edward." _"A word with you and the boys when Emmett and Alice get home?" _I thought to him. He stood quickly. "Of course, Carlisle." When I walked away, I heard Rosalie whisper something about my 'fuck-me' jeans.

I smiled again and nodded slightly at Edward again. I set off toward my bedroom again. I had put away all of my clothes. I grabbed a plain black V-neck t-shirt and pulled out a gray button down jacket. I laid them on the bed and picked up a pair of black and silver sneakers just like the ones I hunt in. I set them on the bed next to my shirt and jacket. I went into my large bathroom and combed my hair out, combing it back with some flexible gel. I splashed a little warm water on my face to clean any blood from its surface. Out of habit I washed my already clean hands and left the bathroom.

Emmett and Alice were almost here. I picked up my clothes and shoes off the bed and pulled a pair of black ankle socks out of my drawer on the way out. I made my way towards the den. I liked that we agreed for the guys to have a guys only den and the ladies had their "powder room". In all reality the powder room had all the same things as the den. A shared closet, a bathroom, I projector and a blank white wall for a screen, Xbox, PS3, games, satellite, lounge chairs. The only differences really were the colors and the furniture.

I walked in and turned on a baseball game no one would care about, loud. I pulled on my shirt right before my son's came in, laughing and joking around. I looked back at the straightening the shirt. They looked as if they'd just noticed me. Emmett had already showered and they were all ready to go meet the wolf leader.

"Oh, Hey Dad, what's going on?" Emmett said. He threw the football he was holding across the room, where Edward conveniently appeared. Emmett collapsed on the huge leather couch, Edward in the arm chair across the room. Jasper was leaning up against the wall. I sat on the arm of the couch. I pulled on my socks.

"You wanted to speak to us, Carlisle?" Edward asked. I had just finished lacing up my shoes. I stopped. I looked from Edward to Jasper and from Jasper to Emmett. I let out a breath. I hung my head and shook it. I knew I needed to talk to them. It wouldn't help matters at all though.

"Yes.", I looked up. "This may sound naïve for a vampire of my age but, can you tell me what it was like to find your mates? I know this is a very personal question to ask you to answer but, I feel I need more information." I explained. I looked around at them. Jasper had moved over and sat on the coffee table. I turned to face the men I had come to put all my trust in. Their expressions had all softened. Their eyes all filled with love.

"It was magical. I'd seen her before. She had beautiful blonde hair and she smelled of the very things I'd ever found happiness in. New sheet music and my mother's homemade soap. Every time I saw her face, she was away or her eyes were closed. I'd never looked into her eyes until you brought her home, bleeding, screaming in fear and pain. You left for mere seconds and I went to see if I could help. She opened her eyes, the earth dropped from beneath me. Her mind calmed instantly and she stopped screaming. She was the woman I had been surviving with out for all my time on this planet. I would have become ash and been perfectly happy if she asked it of me." Edward had been staring into space as she spoke.

"That's the thing, Carlisle; I think it's a little different for every pair. For Alice and I it was much different. She doesn't remember anything about her past accept she was in an asylum, and her name. She saw me and knew but I didn't. She jumped me mid-hunt, I almost killed her. I took one look in her eyes and I felt my dead heart jump. I felt like if she wasn't where I could see her, I would go stir crazy. I wouldn't know what to do with my life. I could never live without her. But, like Eddy and Rose, my AllyCat smelled of all my favorite things. The forest after a good long storm, my favorite cologne, and the apple pie from the diner back home." Emmett had a dreamy look on his face. It might have been comical if I didn't know the reason such a goofy look was on such a big man.

"Jasper, you seem unusually quiet on this subject. If you are uncomfortable, I hope you know I don't expect you to tell me anything." I told him. I could never ask him to tell me something as personal as this, if it were not his wish to tell me.

"You're right Carlisle. I don't want to tell you. I want you to experience it for yourself. The common theme in mating is the way she smells and the first time you ever look in her eyes. But it's always different. I feel only an inkling of what Edward and Emmett felt when they express their mating pull. I couldn't tell you if I wanted to." He said slowly. Almost coolly.

"Jasper, I completely under-"I started.

"But I could try to show you." He said.

The next thing I knew I was being hit with waves of love and compassion. I took me to my knees. I was being suffocated with all the feelings Jasper was shoving down my throat. Then abruptly it was gone. I looked up from my place on the floor.

"That was only a fraction of what I felt but it was all I could send." He said. "It was crushing. But now, I couldn't imagine my life without her."

"What brought this on, Dad? Why the sudden interest?" Emmett asked. I immediately thought of Isabella. Her beautiful face. Wild strawberries and freesias. I think she was my mate.

"He met someone." Edward gave me a knowing smile. I couldn't hide the smile. I put my hands on my thighs and chuckle into my chest. I stood up.

"You could say that." I smiled and turned my head toward them. Emmett tackled me.

"Carlisle, you sly dog you!" Emmett yelled "what is she like? I bet she's beautiful. She is, isn't she, Eddy? Aw man, Carlisle, I gotta meet this girl."

"Emmett-" I tried.

"The girl that finally caught our old man. Wow, this girl has got to be something special."

"EMMETT!" I shouted. He stopped. My face had fallen. Edward knew and I had a feeling jasper had guessed. "She's human." I said gently. He stared at me like I had six heads. "What?" I felt like I had told him Santa wasn't real. Edward chuckled. I looked at him, _What the hell? _

"What? You thought it!" he laughed.

I groaned and scrubbed my hand over my face. "Emmett, I can't be with her. She is a human, and my patient. It is wrong in every way but ours to be with her." His face fell. I looked at my watch and shook my head.

"Come on. We need to go meet the packs." I told them all. I got up and walked out of the den. I walked through the house and out to the garage I got in my car and waited. I heard Alice ask what happened. Emmett brushed her off and kissed her goodbye. After my sons joined me we left for the "Vamp" bar.

When we arrived I could smell the wolf and it took a lot of my control to not wrinkle my nose at the stench. With my sons flanking me we walked in and graciously accepted our complementary vamp teeth. Idiotic if you ask me but it's not my call. Emmett being Emmett put his in straight away. Edward and Jasper gave him a look that could have been deadly. Sam Uley was nowhere to be seen. I kept looking thinking he might be a little late. Another wolf appeared in front of us.

"Jacob Black, Second in command. Alpha couldn't be here. So you'll have to deal with me."

"Jacob, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. These are my sons, Jasper Whitlock, Emmett McCarty-Cullen, and Edward Mason-Cullen. Why have the packs called this meeting?" I inquired trying to keep thing clean. Of all the people here 10 were vampires. It would end very badly if someone lost their cool.

"We called this meeting because your kind was on our lands. Three of them. Two males and a female. Ring any bells? We chased them out but we aren't happy. Then on top of that, your little toothpick of a vamp and balls for brains here crossed onto our territory. How the hell did that happen hmm?" he practically spat. Emmett was fuming. Jasper wasn't far behind. This wouldn't end well. I looked back at Emmett and his glare didn't waver from the wolf. Edward was concentration very hard on just our thoughts. I touched Jasper's shoulder. He sent a wave of calm to the group. Emmett didn't calm.

"I'm aware. It has been handled and there was not a rule broken. No one was harmed and they promptly removed themselves as soon as they realized what had happened. Now, I'm not trying to be impolite," I looked to Edward but he was looking away, toward a vampire named Olivia was pulling a large human out the backdoor. "But, I can't control my son's temper and I don't want anyone to get hurt. Now-" I was cut off by yelling that only we could hear with our enhanced ears.

_**What the hell?**_

I heard a loud crack.

_**Olivia! What the hell are you doing? You're my mate and I won't share you with this imbecile.**_

_**Cameron, stop it! Stop it this instant. I wasn't intending to kill him! He is innocent you bastard! You've as good as murdered him.**_

_Edward, finish this I can't let him die._

I ran. I found him, suffocating in his own body. Olivia and Cameron were long gone. I bit him injecting as much venom as I could.

"Son, my name is Carlisle Cullen don't be scarred. You'll be alright." I picked him up and raced to my car. I laid him as comfortable as possible in the backseat. I put my lab coat over him and raced to the front. I started the car, and pealed out of the parking lot. I pulled my phone out and dialed Jasper.

"_Jasper."_

"Get home as soon as possible. We'll have a newborn in three days time. If it comes to any hard decisions put your heads together think like I would. I'm on my way home. You'll have to run home. Be careful."

"_Yes, Sir. We'll be home soon."_

He hung up; I threw my phone into the passenger seat. The man in the back seat had just begun to scream and writhe. I knew I had to get home fast. I picked my phone back up. I dialed Esme.

"_Carlisle?"_

"Esme, get my operating room ready to host a change. I'm on my way home."

"_Okay. I will."_

She also hung up first. I sped faster than I normally ever would. I made it home in record time. Rosalie held the door open for me as I came through the door, Dr. Mary Alice Brannon McCarty Cullen jumped into action. Literally jumping on my shoulders as I carried him. She supported and tried to reset the broken vertebra in his neck. She crouched and I bent as we went through the next doorway into the operating room, I had set up on the bottom floor of our three story house. She climbed of as I laid him down on the table. Still supporting his neck. Esme set to work undressing him throwing his clothes in the corner to dispose of later. Alice and I had done all we could. Rose and Esme kept sponges dipped in cool water and gently rubbed him to attempt to make him for comfortable. I was watching as the newest member of our family yelled until his throat was raw. Until he looked as though he had given up.

Alice picked up his clothes and walked by me. Oddly enough I caught the scent to wild strawberries and freesias.

JPOV

The leader sped off at the sound of someone yelling. Next one, Edward, picked up the conversation.

"Now, we would like to discuss options quickly and civilly." he said quickly.

"You refused to sign a hard copy of the treaty. We demand that this time and in return we will sign an agreement saying no one outside the pack, our leaders, and your coven will ever see or even know about it." I said confidently. He was thinking hard. You'd think vamps could grasp the concept of signing a name. The blonde, Jasper's, phone rang.

"Jasper."

"_Get home as soon as possible. We'll have a newborn in three days time. If it comes to any hard decisions put your heads together think like I would. I'm on my way home. You'll have to run home. Be careful."_

"Yes, Sir. We'll be home soon."

He hung up, looked from Edward to Emmett, then to me.

"We'll sign. Everyone in our coven." Jasper said.

"Even the newborn you so convieniently acquired tonight?" I said, pissed that we weren't near Quileute lands. They would already be dead for killing another one.

"Yes, this meeting is over." The last said, and with that they left. I went back and was looking for Riley. He was gone I went to the truck and it was still there. He's drunk. He probably caught a cab home. I went outside and under the cover if the night and an alley I phased and ran home with my backpack in my mouth.

BPOV  
_the next morning_

I woke up to my alarm and got out of bed so I wouldn't fall back asleep. I went to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. I found Riley's note to me. I went in to go check on him. He wasn't in his bed and he wasn't on the couch. He probably stayed at Jake's. I changed my brace and sent Riley a text saying to call me when he woke up. I poured a cup of coffee and took it to my room. As I got ready for work, I listened to my favorite music and dance around my room and sipping my coffee. Before I left for work I poured a travel mug of coffee. I went out and got into my truck and drove to Newton's.

…

Ten minutes till I get to go home and riley still hasn't called me. Jake's rabbit pulled up and he walked into the store.

"Hey Bells, how's work goin?" he asked. He hopped up on the counter. I pushed him off.

"Hey, pretty good. You heard from Riley? Is he still asleep? He hasn't called me yet. I figured he'd be up before you."I told him.

"Wait, he isn't at your place? I thought he was still asleep and that's why I couldn't get a hold of him. He ditched me hard core last night." he said

"No. I thought he was with you. Where the hell is he?" I asked. This was bad. I grabbed my purse. "Mike! Clock out for me. Family emergency!" I ran to the police station, completely forgetting my truck.

**AN: Alright guys! How was it? I think this chapter was really fun to write so please please please tell me what you think! If you have any questions comments or concerns please, review or PM me. I reply to all of my reviews individually:) Okay I have a poll set up on my page and I would really love it if you guys would go and vote on what YOU think Riley's Love interest's name should be:) once again thank you for reading my story and thank you in advance for "favorite"ing or following this story!**


	4. Coffee

**AN: Hey guys I'm thrilled with all the people that like this story enough to add it to their favorites list. I am a little disappointed in the reviews though. Only two people reviewed of the sixty-six people who read it. That makes me sad. But, on a brighter note, I would like to thank the people who did review, and I hope that some of my readers find it in the their hearts to take a moment and tell me what they think. Believe it or not I love, like LOVE, questions from you guys. My heart skips and I do a little happy dance in my seat when I get an email saying someone "favorited" or reviewed my story. I know I'm corny. I still need some more people to go to my profile and vote for a beautiful name for a beautiful lady. Right now it's tied and the story can't continue much longer until the votes have come in. The show MUST go on! I won't keep you any longer. I disclaim, I don't own anything you might recognize.**

Coffee

_Took a deep breath in the mirror  
He didn't like it when I wore high heels  
But I do  
Turned the lock and put my headphones on  
He always said he didn't get this song  
But I do, I do_

Walked in expecting you'd be late  
But you got here early and you stand and wave  
I walk to you  
You pull my chair out and help me in  
And you don't know how nice that is  
But I do

And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did  
I've been spending the last 8 months  
Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again

He said he never met one girl  
Who had as many James Taylor records as you  
But I do  
We tell stories and you don't know why  
I'm coming off a little shy  
But I do

But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did  
I've been spending the last 8 months  
Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again

And we walked down the block to my car and I almost brought him up  
But you start to talk about the movies that your family watches  
Every single Christmas and I won't talk about that  
And for the first time, what's past is past

Cause you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did  
I've been spending the last 8 months  
Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again

But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again 

_ Begin Again-Taylor Swift_

**JPOV**

Bella had sprinted to the old station-she hadn't stepped foot in there since her father's memorial. Sure it wasn't far but I didn't really trust her track record. I raced after her.

Once we arrived, we sat and what we thought would be a few minutes turned into almost an hour. All of the people she grew up around bustled around while the new chief talked to Bella and me. At first he was ecstatic Bella had finally come to see them at the station. But when she fell into Chief Morris' arms crying he knew something was up. He picked her up, ordered someone to get us some water, and walked to his office. I followed him quietly. He sat Bella in the chair across from his desk. I stood behind her. I looked as calm, as if I had just done some meditating. In truth, I was scared. I couldn't fathom what happened. My best friend was missing. I'm a fucking wolf for crying out loud, and I didn't know he was gone.

Bella sat in front of me and kept her head held high; answering all the questions Morris asked her. I answered a few occasionally. Bella gave him the picture out of her wallet. We sat there quietly while he typed away at his keyboard and finished putting the missing persons in the system. Bella's face was platonic. She had quit crying and wasn't showing any emotion at all.

"I'm going to go get the rabbit, Bells. I'll be right back." I told her. She sat for a moment longer then looked at me acknowledging me. I looked at Morris and silently asked him to keep an eye on her to which he nodded.

I ran over to Newton's. I made sure I had all of Bella's things and that her truck was locked up. I walked in and told Mike what had transpired. I didn't have to ask for him to give Bella some off time. He told me to make her stay home. She'd still be paid. I thanked him and went back to the rabbit. I put her things in the backseat and picked her up at the station. Once I had gotten Bella in the car and situated I turned to Chief Morris.

"Jacob, don't leave her alone for more than a few minutes for the first day or so. She needs someone to take care of her. This shock was the last possible thing she need after her she found her parent's dead." He told me. I nodded and looked back at the car. She was starring down into her lap.

"It took Riley and I both too keep her above the water. I tried to keep her from seeing it but I was on the phone with dispatch when she got home. I wish I would have gotten to her sooner." I said. I shook his hand and got in the car. I pulled out and we drove in deafening silence.

I pulled in and led Bella up to my apartment. I threw some essentials in a bag and walked with Bella to her apartment. When we got to her door, she pulled her keys out and tried to unlock the door with shaking hands. She dropped her keys and sighed. I grabbed her hand when she went to reach for them. With my key already out I unlocked the door for her and opened it. She walked in and I picked up her keys as I walked by. I dropped them in her key bowl while I stored my key back in my wallet.

She was starring around the apartment. His things were everywhere. I threw my bag on the couch and took her to her room. I picked up her pajama pants and a t-shirt. I handed them to her and she went to change. I took my bag and left it in the corner of her room. Normally I would leave it in Riley's room. It didn't seem right. Not now. I picked up his forks high basketball hoodie and laid it across the couch. Bella came out. Her face washed, clothes changed and her eyes bloodshot.

I pulled her into my arms and just held her. She was shaking uncontrollably. I laid my own head atop hers. A tear rolled down my cheek. I was scared and my heart was breaking seeing my little sister like this. That was the first time I had cried since I was eleven. I pulled away long enough to pick up the hoodie and hand it to her she put it on and we lay on the couch. She fell asleep in my arms, exhausted from this messed up day. I pulled my phone out and sent a text to Sam, telling him what happened. He replied swiftly taking me off my patrol shifts and putting extras on duty looking for him. I thanked him and soon fell asleep with Bella.

**CPOV**

I took a last look at the young man lying on my operating table. Three days were going to be torture to him. I raced after Alice. I found her outside lighting a fire. She started to throw his clothes in. I caught his jacket and jeans before they hit.

"Carlisle, What are you doing? We need to get rid of his things." Alice was giving me a strange look. I took his wallet and keys out of the pockets then threw the items back into the fire.

"We need to get as much of his information as possible, in case he doesn't remember who he was." I said gently. Alice wishes like hell she could remember her human life. She nodded and walked over and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her small arms around me and laid her head on my chest.

"If I could help you remember I would." I told her. She nodded and turned away and sat on the ground. I turned and headed to my office. The poor soul's screams hit me full force when I opened the door again. I ghosted to my office and sat behind my large oak desk. I turned my computer on and laid the wallet and keys down on the desk. I examined his keys. A ford key, a house key, a safety deposit box key, and a key I couldn't figure out. I looked up the serial number on his ford key. I opened his wallet I pulled out three IDs. One was a fake ID saying his name was Daniel J Riley. The second was a school ID. This one told me his name was Rile Biers. He couldn't be related to Isabella. I took the next ID and it told me he was eighteen and that his middle name was Charles. I looked up at my computer. A 2009 F250 Dually. Well, that's going to be hard to destroy. We have to get rid of the truck and the only way to do it without extra notice would be a fatal car accident.

I typed his name into the computer and searched. I pulled out the pictures in his wallet. My computer gave a loud ding and I looked up.

**Biers, Charles and Renee died September 12 of last year.**

Well that was the old police chief and his wife. I need to look at that for a miment to see if they have a conection to Isabella or Riley.

**Missing: Riley Biers, white male, brown hair, brown eyes, 6 feet, muscular. Last seen in Port Angeles.  
** Riley Biers, white male, brown hair, brown eyes, 6 feet, muscular. Last seen in Port Angeles. If seen contact your local police department. It had a picture of the man who now laid on a cold metal table in my home.

Well, I guess we know someone is looking for him. I think I've figured out how to fake the death and while Emmett was going to love it, Rosalie was really going to hate it. Jasper would have to help us. I can secure the cadavers and Alice can get the same clothes for "Riley's" body.

I soon heard Edward, Emmett, and Jasper's footsteps running through the forest toward our home. Alice appeared at the door to my office. I glanced up at her then went back to my browsing. I clicked on the article on the old Forks police chief.

"Your plan will work. I bought the clothes for Emmett about a month ago and he hasn't worn them yet. So we'll use those. I've already sent Rose to find the trucks. She'll be back in about an hour with his truck." She gestured down the hall. I nodded and she came around my desk and sat on the edge next to me. I looked away from her and started to scan through the article.

"Thank you, Alice. After I speak with Jasper, I'll send him out to meet her for the other truck." I said looking at the screen. The death these people suffered was terrible. I was correct in assuming that the police chief was Isabella's father.

"Well this could be a problem." She said, laying a picture on the desk in front of me. "He's friends with one of the pack. His parents." She laid another picture down. I picked this one up to examine it. "Hm, I wonder who this is. His girlfriend maybe? She pretty." She turned the picture in her hand to show me. I flicked a glance her way as I put the picture down and looked at the computer screen. I froze. My mind whirled almost faster than I could keep up. The woman in picture with our newest family member was Isabella. _MY _Isabella. Seeing them together confimed my suspicion that he had known her. Then my computer dinged once again only to confirm that he was her brother. Oh hell.

I sat there and went over what I knew. Isabella was my true mate. Riley wasn't meant to be changed but he was going to die tonight ether way. Isabella's parents were killed the day before her seventeenth birthday; a birthday that she shared with Riley Biers. It was either a huge coincidence or they were twins. That thought made the animal inside me calm slightly. I was vaguely aware of Alice sitting next to me and my sons coming into my office. Alice had been trying to get my attention. Emmett was on one knee next to us. Edward was assuring them I was alright and Jasper couldn't get any emotion through to me. This girl was what my world revolved around and I had just taken, what I know to be, the last of her family away from her. I hope that she had someone to be with her in her time of loss as I was taking away her brother.

"Carlisle, please, talk to us. What going on?" Alice pleaded to me. She took my hands in hers and turned my head to face her.

"It's her." Edward whispered reached for the picture and I starred at it. "Carlisle's girl. She's his sister." He said aloud. My head snapped to him. I nodded and he proceeded to tell Alice and Esme who was listening, just what had happened. He explained that the boy I had just saved from a painfully slow death was the brother of the only woman I would truly love. Emmett snatched the piture from me so he could see what my beauty looked like. A low growl escaped my chest. Jasper stilled and a wave of calmness washed over me. My eyes slowly traveled to him and I took a deep breath. Edward winced and Alice gasped. I push all of the emotions I was feeling for Isabella and her family, onto him. The strong stance he had beaten into him from his military training, changed. The man I had known to be impenetrable by anyone but Esme crumpled to the floor in a heap.

A hand on my knee broke my gaze and concentration. I looked at the offending hand and followed it up to the owner. Emmett had no idea what had just happened but he knew when I needed to take a moment. I took a deep breath.

"You should have known to tread lightly, Jazz. He's new to this and he doesn't know how to control his instincts when it comes to her." Edward smirked. Jasper shot him a dirty look. Sighed and stood up. I stood up and paced. I stopped and turned to my children.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. The animal took control, believe it or not." I apologized. He nodded in my direction. Alice had perched in my chair and Emmett stood feet apart and his arms crossed over his chest. Jasper stood at ease and Edward looked relaxed against the door frame. I paced. I pulled my phone out of my pocket before it vibrated. I answered Rosalie's call and told her that I would have Jasper on his way momentarily. I hung up, Alice was filling Jasper in on where he was to go and meet Rosalie.

"Again, son, my apologies for earlier. We need to make his death final and this will be hard to do. We can figure everything else out later. I trust Emmett and Edward can fill me in on the rest of the meeting." I said, having returned to my calm nature.

"Forget about it, Carlisle. I already have. Rose and I will be home soon." He said then disappeared.

"Alright, give me the short and sweet version. I have a lot to think about." I said. Emmett pulled Alice out of my chair and sat in it, pulling her into his lap. Edward moved from the door frame and stood next to me I looked out the glass wall of my office.

"We all must sign a hard copy of the treaty." He said.

**BPOV**

It had been two days since we went to the police station. Two days since Riley went missing. But less than two hours ago I left the police station. They found Riley's truck. With him in it. Decimated on the side on the road next to an equally decimated semi. They found his personal effects on him and neither driver survived. I refuse to believe Riley would be stupid enough to drink and drive. They told me that he was highly intoxicated and the semi driver fell asleep at the wheel. Jake held me when they told me. I cried and screamed and told them to go to hell for spreading lies around about my brother.

Now I'm at home and I still haven't touched any of his things. I'm sitting on the couch with his jacket on curled up in his favorite blanket. Jake sat next to me watching a movie. I wasn't paying attention. I stood up and went to get ready for bed. I changed into some shorts and a t-shirt then pulled Riley's jacket back on. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I came back in to tell Jake he could go home.

"Bella, we have to go over funeral details tomorrow. Our appointment is at ten." He said, putting in his jacket. I gave him a bored look.

"He's not dead, Jake. So I'm not going to plan his funeral. I'm going to go to work and try to get some of my hours back." I said. He took my hand.

"Bells." he started. I yanked my hand away from him and took a step back.

"No, Jacob! Don't ask me to put him in the ground when I know he's still alive. If you want to do that then fine, you go plan a funeral. I won't give up on him, Jacob. I will not give up." I yelled. I folded my arms over my chest and stood there stubbornly.

"Alright, Bella, goodnight, I'll come over after work tomorrow." He said and left without another word. I stood there a moment longer then went to bed.

_~one month later~_

I really had to get my home work done. Jake was only distracting me and I had a huge paper due tomorrow. I still hadn't finished my draft. I packed up my laptop and school books I went out grabbed my keys.

"I'm gonna go study, Jake. I'll be back later." I told him. He paused the game he was playing.

"Call me when you get where ever you decide to go. Be careful." He said. I tipped my phone in his direction, "Always am." And left. I put my stuff in my truck and started the engine. It groaned in protest. I knew I would need new transportation soon. I still had the money my parents left me to buy a new car. I pulled out of the parking lot slowly, thinking about where I wanted to go. I desided I would go to the little coffee shop outside of town. It was quiet and cozy. On the plus side, it had food and great coffee. It took 10 minutes to get there and my truck died when I pulled in. _Well, fuck me sideways. _I guess I'd be browsing today as well. I walked in found a secluded table in the back and set my stuff down.

I went up and ordered a French vanilla roast coffee black with cream and sugar on the side. I waited for it to come up then took it back to my table to nurse it. I plugged my laptop in and got all of the books and thing I would need out to start on my paper.

About an hour and a half later, I ran out of coffee and managed to get the last of my paragraph typed and saved. I locked my laptop and went to order another coffee. The waitress told me she would just bring a cup and a pot to my table with extra cream and sugar.

"I'm a college student and I know it can be annoying when I have to keep stopping in the middle of my homework." She smiled. I thanked her and went back to my table. I opened my laptop and decided to take a break from writing. I opened up my web browser and started searching for a good used car. A few minutes later a red head wearing scrubs walked in and looked a little tired. I briefly wondered if she worked with Dr. Cullen at the hospital. I guess I'll never know. The waitress brought my pot of coffee while I was web searching. I didn't know the first thing about cars. Riley always wanted to see me in a Dodge Challenger. I decided to look at those first. The car itself was beautiful. I can see why Riley thought I would like it. I found one that wasn't too far from Forks. All of my favorite colors, purple with black accents and pearl gray interior. I knew I was in love when the price was perfect. I emailed the dealership it was at telling them I'd be by later to discuss buying it.

I went back to writing my paper and waited for an email back. Around noon, not thirty minutes later, I got hungry. _Of course, right when I'm in the middle of my closing statement. It's taken me ten minutes to get the beginning of this sentence and my stomach growls. _I groaned inwardly. I saved my document again and locked my computer. I decided what I wanted before I went up there. I got up and sat down at the bar. I waited for the girl to come over and take my order. She walked over to me pad and pen in hand.

"Can I get the soup and sandwich of the day?" I asked. She smiled and wrote something down.

"You sure can. We have tomato basil and creamy broccoli and cheese soup to choose from and then we have the Philly cheese steak sandwich and the veggie melt sandwich to choose from." She told me.

"I think I want the tomato basil soup and the veggie melt sandwich. With a coke." I said.

"Alright, do you want me to refresh your coffee?" she asked pointing with her pen at the pot on the table.

"Well, there's about half a pot in it, if you could just reheat it that would be great." I said.

"Sure," she said "I'll get right on that. What's the name gonna be on this order?" she asked. I stood up and pushed in my stool.

"Bella and I'll bring you the pot." I told her. I walked back to my table as I was walking I heard the door jingle. When I turned around, I saw Dr. Cullen and a gorgeous young woman walk in.

**CPOV**

The 'fatal' car accident went according to plan Emmett drove Riley's truck with the cadaver in the backseat. Jasper hit Emmett with the semi and a cadaver in it as well. Before anyone found the two vehicles an hour later the boys had replaced the bodies and set the trucks aflame. As I predicted Emmett had too much fun, even Jasper had fun. The same night Riley finally joined our family. He has impeccable control for a newborn. He still has all the signs of being a newborn except his control. Just like the others in my family he had some trouble understanding just what had transpired. He watched over Isabella almost none stop. He went ballistic when he found out who she was to me. Threatened to kill me, that's when Emmett wrestled him to the ground and Jasper calmed him. Edward and I explained what mating was and how I couldn't help if I was mated to Isabella.

The treaty showed up in the mail one day but I noticed a few changes. Our coven was now allowed to change a human that isn't dying. If and only if they knew fully what they were getting into and the human had to come before the council of elders and the pack to convince them they want this life. And with each new member we had to add their signature. I called Sam, to tell him we had to wait on the newest member's identity to be finished then we would send him the treaty back signed, and to congratulate him on his first born child.

Riley's new identity came soon after that. He had to change up his identity for a while. He chose to become Lee Riley Cullen until we decided to move again. Then he wanted to assume his birth name. We all signed with our birth names. We were asked to meet on common ground to do a face to face exchange of the copies. That didn't go well. The second in command knew Riley and they were close apparently. If Sam hadn't ordered Jacob Black to back down and keep quiet on the matter, he would have broken the treaty and started an all out war. Now we were sending Riley up to Denali to meet our cousins and so Eleazar could decide if he possessed a gift. Riley made us promise to keep an eye on his little sister. Alice swore up and down to sit outside her window every night to protect her.

Sarah was not giving up. If anything she was getting worse. The young nurse had started being so forward as to ask me out on a date or assault me in the privacy of my own office. I needed her off my back and soon. When I had called to arrange for Riley to go to Denali I asked if Tanya could come down for a day and help me scare the poor girl off. She happily obliged. The day she came was one of the days I had off, so I explained the situation to her. I had found my mate but I wouldn't do anything about it for obvious reasons and she listened without judging me. I told her how Sarah had been acting toward me and that I need her to help me show Sarah that I wasn't interested in her.

Tanya was excited at the prospect for some reason and couldn't wait to just stand with me near the young nurse. I told her we were going to a coffee shop near the hospital to see Sarah. We left shortly after shift change at the office. When we arrived I opened the door for Tanya and she immediately started playing the role of girlfriend. I walked up to the counter and asked her what she would like.

"Oh Carlisle do you think I could have one of those perfect little crumpets? They look like they would go so well with a caramel macchiato." She turned toward me and grabbed my hand in hers, bouncing a little on the balls of her feet. I laughed.

"Of course Tanya," I turned to the young girl behind the counter. "And I'll have a black coffee." I handed her my credit card. I surveyed the room. I stiffened for a split second when I saw her. Isabella was here. Tanya caught the slight change in atmosphere.

"Is that Sarah?" she asked under her breath. I shook my head.

"That would be my Isabella." I told her. "Sarah is at the bar trying to think of what to say." She nodded and went back to looking around in wonder.

"Dr. Cullen! What a surprise it is to see you here." Sarah proclaimed. I looked over as if I had just noticed her.

"Ah, Sarah, how was your shift today?" I queried. She seemed a little off put by Tanya.

"It was kinda boring today, Dr. Cullen. It seems we only get the good action when your around." She tried and failed to make a sexual innuendo. I laughed, so not to hurt her more that I was about to.

"Well, I don't know about that. Tanya, this is Sarah, one of the finest nurses our hospital has. Sarah this is my girlfriend, Tanya." I said. Tanya extended her hand and turned up her bubbliness.

"It's so wonderful to meet you. I don't really get to meet many of Carlisle's coworkers. Would you just look at this place? It's so adorable!" she squealed, "Isn't it the most precious thing you've ever seen, Carlisle?" I nodded but my attention was on my Isabella who had just turned around. And met my eyes for only the briefest second. I put a hand on Tanya's arm telling her to dial it down a little. Sarah threw a twenty on the counter and left. Her face was turning red and she looked as if she was about to cry. I whispered a thank you to Tanya as Isabella approached the counter. She set a pot of coffee on the counter. The waitress came back with our order and took the pot from the counter.

"Well, Isabella it's nice to see you. How is your wrist feeling?" I asked. She looked up a little confused.

"Oh, you know, it's been great since you gave me the braces for them." She said, and looked from me to Tanya several times.

"Carlisle, I need to go find the little girl's room, I'll be back, okay?" Tanya said.

"Alright, I'll be here." I looked back to Isabella.

"Your girlfriend is beautiful, Dr. Cullen." She said. I coughed.

"She isn't my girlfriend and please, it's Carlisle, I'm not a doctor right now." I told her. Her face lit up at when she heard that I wasn't involved with Tanya. "Tanya is my cousin from Denali. She was here to help me out with a coworker of mine that I didn't have that heart to tell her I wasn't interested." She looked at me.

"Well, what does interest you?" she asked. I could see the hope in her eyes.

"Well, since I'm not a doctor and you aren't my patient, you do, Miss Biers." I told her.

"Bella." She stated.

"I'm sorry?"

"It's just Bella. Since I'm, ya know, not your patient."

I smiled. "Well, Just Bella, would it be inappropriate for me to ask you on a date for Friday evening?" I asked. She shook her head no. She pulled a pen out of her jeans pocket and wrote her phone number on a napkin. She stood and handed it to me.

"Call me with details later tonight. Can I get that soup and sandwich to go?" she asked the waitress. The young girl nodded. She went to pack her stuff and called some guy named Jake to come pick her up and drive her to Seattle. Her truck broke down upon arriving and won't start back up. All too soon a jeep with dark tinted windows pulled up and she picked up her things and came up to the counter. She paid her tab and came over and shook my hand.

"Thank you for asking me out, Carlisle. I'm looking forward to it." She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek and left without another word.

Tanya was sitting next to me picking her crumpet apart. "Someone's got it bad. Like really bad." She smirked.

**AN: Alright! Tell me what you guys think! I really love the feedback you give me! Don't forget to take a few seconds and vote in the poll displayed in my profile! I hoping to have the name soon so I can keep writing! I love all my awesome readers. Questions? Comments? Concerns? Ideas? I love 'em all just tell me and I'll PM you back!**


	5. Alive

**AN: Thank you for all those reading and a special thank you to those who reviewed. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I'm hoping to introduce the newest member to the story soon. I would like to thank my wonderful Beta DodgerMcClure. I won't keep you waiting so, without further ado, the next chapter in I Won't Give Up.**

_**Alive**_

_My hands are searching for you_  
_My arms are outstretched towards you_  
_I feel you on my fingertips_  
_My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

_This fire rising through my being_  
_Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me_  
_Thickening the air I'm breathing_  
_Holding on to what I'm feeling_  
_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_My hands float up above me_  
_And you whisper you love me_  
_And I begin to fade_  
_Into our secret place_

_The music makes me sway_  
_The angels singing say we are alone with you_  
_I am alone and they are too with you_

_I'm alive_  
_I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me_  
_Thickening the air I'm breathing_  
_Holding on to what I'm feeling_  
_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_So I cry_  
_(Holy)_  
_The light is white_  
_(Holy)_  
_And I see you_

_I'm alive_  
_I'm alive_  
_I'm alive_

_And I can feel you all around me_  
_Thickening the air I'm breathing_  
_Holding on to what I'm feeling_  
_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_Take my hand_  
_I give it to you_  
_Now you own me_  
_All I am_  
_You said you would never leave me_  
_I believe you_  
_I believe_

_I can feel you all around me_  
_Thickening the air I'm breathing_  
_Holding on to what I'm feeling_  
_Savoring this heart that's healed_

_All Around Me-Flyleaf_

**BPOV**

I couldn't wrap my mind around it. The thing that I thought was only possible in my dreams was actually happening. Dr. Cullen had asked me out and I gave him my number. No wait, Carlisle, he wanted me to call him Carlisle. Me! I pinched myself as I was walking out to Jake's car. I definitely hadn't dreaming. Jake took me to the dealership with the beautiful Challenger. It took a while and a lot of talking to get the price down a bit. Then, with some intimidation from Jake toward the car salesman, I signed for the car and put my first payment through.

I got in my new car and started it. It sounded so smooth and beautiful. And quiet! This thing was a whisper compared to the roar of my old truck. Jake brought my things to me and set them in the backseat. I ran my hands over the wheel. It was perfect. But I was really going to miss driving my old truck. It held memories from my parents. I knew the wanted me in something more reliable. I rolled the window down when Jake knocked on it. I looked at him; he leaned on the door and stuck his head in the window.

"Do you love it?" he asked with a grin. I nodded. "Little, bitty, busy Bells, finally bought a new car." He teased. I reached across myself and punched him in the shoulder.

"Knock it off, Jake. I didn't have much of a choice." I said. "Let's just go home."

"Alright, I'll follow you. Just in case you have a problem." He laughed and walked back to his car. I put the car in drive and pulled out of the parking lot. After three hours of haggling I was driving off the lot and headed home. We were only ten minutes into our drive home when my phone started ringing. I fumbled for my phone in the passenger's seat. I finally found it.

"Hello?"

"_Bella? This is Carlisle Cullen. Are you available to talk?"_

"Oh, Dr. Cullen! I'm actually driving right now. I can talk but I might sound distracted at times."

"_Carlisle. Would you like me to call you back? Or vise versa?"_

"No! No, um, it's completely fine. What's up?"

"_I called to ask you what you might like to do on our date and also so you would have my personal number as well."_

"Well, now I have it. I'm up for pretty much anything. What were you thinking about doing?"

"_Well I want to take you to dinner. Would you like to go to a movie as well?"_

"That sounds amazing, Carlisle. What time?"

"_How does eight o'clock sound?"_

"Sounds great, Carlisle. I can't wait."

"_Neither can I, Bella. Now , I need to let you focus on driving."_

"Alright Carlisle, bye."

"_Goodbye, Isabella."_

This day was going really well. Soon we got back to the apartments and I parked my car next to my building. Jake pulled in behind me. I locked my car and Jake walked up to me.

"I really want to just go up and relax so… you mind?" I said.

"Naw, not at all. I'll see you tomorrow?"He asked.

"Sure, Jake." I hugged him goodnight. I walked up to my small apartment and ran a bath. I put away my now finished paper and exchanged my keys. I put strawberry scented bubble bath in the water and stripped myself down and threw my clothes in the hamper. I plugged my iPhone into a stereo and pressed play. I knotted my hair on top of my head and pulled a bath pillow out. I relaxed into the sweet smelling water and closed my eyes.

The hot water felt great on my sore muscles. The soft sounds of the New York Philharmonic drifted through the air and I felt my thoughts flow away.

_I registered the sound of footsteps but couldn't bring myself to do anything. Whoever it was stopped right outside the door. I was so relaxed I couldn't convince myself to care. The handle turned and the door opened. My eyes were too heavy to open. I felt cool hands touch my face. The smell of fresh clean linens and freesias filled the air around me. I felt so safe in that moment. I wanted to open my eyes. To see the man that accompanied that scent, to hold his gaze. His sweet breath washed over my face. I sighed when his lips lightly bushed across mine._

_My nipples hardened. His kiss became needier. I parted my lips and his tongue explored my mouth. I brought one hand up to pull him closer. His hand traveled down my neck and along my collarbone. I shivered when he reached the curve of my breast. His touch was pure bliss. His fingertips lightly brushed over my nipple. I whimpered into his mouth and arched my back. I tried to pull him even closer. His hand moved ever so slowly down my body, my muscles clenched under his fingertips. I gasped for air and he buried his face in my neck. He nibbled at my neck and his hand plunged beneath the surface of the water. I cried out when he touched me. My hips bucked as his fingers delved into my slick folds. He teased me, running his fingers up almost brushing my nub, then back down. He kissed his way along my jaw and brought his lips to mine. He forced his tongue into my mouth. He pushed his finger into me._

I jumped and gasped. I sat up coughing and sputtering. I rubbed my eyes and pushed my hair out of my face. So much for not getting my hair wet. The water had grown cold and my skin was becoming more wrinkled by the minute. I pulled the drain plug and stood up. I tucked my towel around my body and sat on the stool in front of the mirror. I pulled my hair down and ran my fingers through it. It felt so real. I could have sworn he was right there. Kissing and touching me in the most intimate ways possible. May be I was just going crazy. I had five days until my date with Carlisle. I ran a towel over my head. What was I going to wear? I'd worry about that later.

I changed and sent a quick text to Jake telling him I was going to bed. I had only just sent the message when I received a text from Carlisle.

_Goodnight, Beautiful Bella. I can't wait for our date.-C_

Nothing in the world could wipe the shit eating grin off of my face. I plugged my phone in and laid down.

_Neither can I, Dr. Carlisle. Goodnight.-B_

As I lay in bed considering what was to come this week I couldn't help but think about the man who occupied my almost wet dream. The kind of dream Riley would have called a damp dream.

CPOV

As soon as she left, Tanya trailed them on foot so I could go home to check up on Riley. I called up to Denali after I got home and changed.

"_Hello?"_ a bored voice said, Kate was a lovely girl but she was often uninterested in almost everything.

"Kate, this is Carlisle, I was calling to check up on Riley and see what we might have found out. To see how he's coping."

"_Carlisle! Ah, my friend your new boy is doing well! He's has remarkable power and control for a newborn!"_ Eleazar had taken the phone from Kate. I smiled and nodded knowing full well he couldn't see me. I chuckled.

"I so glad to hear that, old friend. Tell me more about my mystery son. How is Lee?"

"_Well, he's asked that we call him Riley, whenever we're out of the public eye. But, that's understandable. His power is not uncommon per say. But, the limits are. The young man is a physical shield, Carlisle. Almost like Renata. But his doesn't work by changing the mind of another subconsciously. His power is actually physical. We had Kate test her gift on him; he didn't seem to appreciate that very much. The second Kate touched him; he had her pinned against the top of a tree fifty yards away. All he did was flick out his wrist and hold it there. He panicked, naturally, and kept her there unintentionally for about thirty minutes. Although he does have a gap in power, we have yet to figure out how to access it." _He sounded so excited. I couldn't help but smile. Eleazar sounded like the proverbial kid in a candy store.

"That's wonderful! I can't wait to have him back with our family. I'm sure he's itching to get back here. I'm not sure if he told you but, he has a twin sister living here in Forks and doesn't want to leave her alone." I informed him.

"_From what I hear Carlisle, he isn't the only one who doesn't want to leave her. You seem to have been attached quite firmly to her as well." _If I were able to blush I know I would be doing so at this moment.

"Carlisle!" Alice called. Well, saved by the Alice.

"While that may be so my old friend, I could never tear Riley away from his only living family member. As of now I'm needed to I'll have to be going. Thank you for great conversation and wonderful news. Goodbye, Eleazar." I said.

"_Thank you as well my friend. Adieu, Carlisle." _

I put my phone in my desk and walked to Alice and Emmett's shared bedroom. Alice was perched on the foot of her bed. She pounced as soon as I walked in; I caught her with grace and deposited her in front of me. I looked over her head to see Emmett lying on the bed, shaking with silent laughter. I smiled down at the young woman pouting in front of me.

"Damn, I thought I had you this time. It was perfect but something changed last minute. What changed?" she asked me. I laughed which in turn, made her growl at me. This made me laugh harder.

"Well, my dear when you're perched that way you're either high up in a tree or up to no good. Naturally, I readied myself for anything. Now was this all you wanted me for or did you have ulterior motives in calling me in here?" I asked. She smiled and flitted back over to sit right in the middle of Emmett's chest. God only knows why she likes sitting there. He moved the sports magazine he had been reading to the side and continued to read.

"Jasper is going to project slightly tonight and we wanted to know if you wanted to join us." She stated calmly. It was as if she was telling me we were out of milk. But, I suppose with Alice and Emmett I would never see much modesty. Not that it bothered me much; it was next to impossible to be modest around vampires.

"As much fun as it sounds, I'm watching Isabella tonight. But thank you for thinking of me." I reminded her. She frowned for the quickest of seconds and returned to her giggly, pixie like self.

"I know, but surely the_ dog _can watch her for the night he only lives thirty feet away." She said the word dog as if it were her monthly rag, if she still had one, then looked completely innocent for the rest of the thought. As tempted as I was, I couldn't pass up this opportunity to be near my wonderful Isabella. I smiled and shook my head.

"You know exactly why I'm going. I can't stand being away from her and if I have to be a peeping Tom to do it, I will." I left the room and walked back to my office to read and do something mindless until I next met Bella.

"Alice you knew he was going to say no, why'd you ask?" Emmett quarried, I smiled to myself. I wanted to hear this too.

"Because, I was hoping to get out of major ass burn and I felt bad. He hasn't had sex in a long time and we are willing to share, sometimes." She said; I could hear her pout.

"Ass burn? I don't give you ass burn." He paused "The trees do." There was an audible _whack _and a chuckle. "Emmett! All you got out of that was ass burn?" she groaned and stomped outside and vanished. I smiled.

"I can't help myself. All I think about is her ass when she says that." He sighed under his breath.

It was now about ten minutes until I was supposed to leave for Isabella's house. In the time that passed since Alice left, I had read an entire book series, tidied up my already spotless study and, yes, I even played a few rounds of Call of Duty Multiplayer with Emmett. I had just gotten home from a speedy hunt and was getting myself cleaned up.

I was pulling on my favorite Dodgers t-shirt and a pair of my 'fuck me' dad jeans. I froze for a half millisecond when I heard someone approach the room. With my back turned I pulled a black hoodie out of my closet and turned to catch whatever was being thrown at me. In my hand was a dark baseball cap. I pulled it on. "Thank you, Emmett." I turned to him and held my arms out to my sides.  
"How do I look?"

"Like a creep about to go rob a bank." He smiled. I spun around and looked down at myself. "Well, that's what I was going for. I think I did a pretty good job. Don't you think?" The sarcasm was dripping from my smile. He chuckled and went back to whatever it was he was doing. I picked up my backpack which I had just put some books in, and ghosted down to my car.

I was at Isabella's apartment within moments and she had only just made it back. I parked down the street and ran to sit under her window. I could smell her strawberry bubble bath and I was surprised to hear that she was interested in symphonic music. I heard her heartbeat slow. I sent her a quick text telling her goodnight and I had just read he reply when trouble came. I could smell wet dog before he came around the corner.

"Bloodsucker. Why are you here?" he asked. Even as fast as I could think, I knew I couldn't come up with something plausible. So I did the only thing I knew that he couldn't counter

"As much as you deserve to know, Jacob, I don't think it's my place to tell you." The emotions crossed his face in quick succession and I knew he was perturbed.

"Listen vamp, this may be no man's land but, if you so much as put one hair out of line I will take it as an attack on the packs. I live in these apartments and if I want a question answered I will get it answered." He meant business, not that I didn't. I could tell him Riley had to.

"If you could give me a few moments I can try to contact someone who can tell you everything-", his phone rang interrupting me. He yanked it out of his pocket answered it.

"What?" he yelled angrily.

"_Dude, have you looked at the treaty since they sent it back?"_

"No, I'll look at it tomorrow. I'm busy." He hung up. I knew what his friend was about to tell him. He glowered at me. "Call whoever you need to call, do whatever it is you need to do. I. Want. Answers."

I nodded and dialed Alice's phone number she answered immediately.

"_I've already called him. He said he would call as soon as I give the all clear." _She said quietly and quickly.

"Give it." I hung up and put my phone in my pocket.

Jake waited for me to say something. I just stared at him. He took a breath and was about to say something when his own phone rang again. He snapped it up again.

"I TOLD YOU I WOULD LOOK AT THE TREATY TOMORROW!" he yelled into the phone.

"_Jake?"_ I heard_. "Jake, it's Riley. I'm Alive…"_

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it's been so long I really lost track of the story. I really hope you liked it. For those of you who may not know my community was impacted greatly by the the most dangerous tornado in world history on May 20, 2013. I am a lucky person. I watched the tornado form right over my house and touch down a town over. Then it ripped its way through our great state. So I'm asking that if you so believe, to pray for my home and all the families effected in Moore, Oklahoma. And for the loved ones of the 24 who suffered a frightful and tragic death. Thank you and Reviews are always welcome.**


	6. Secret's Out

*******IMPORTANT Author's Note*****: **I'm sorry that these chapter updates have been coming so sporadically. But I really need some feedback from you guys. I get 3 or 4 for every chapter I put up, and I would really like to hear from more of you. It really fuels me when I hear from you guys. I have a challenge for all my readers. I want you to make it a point to tell me what you like, what you don't like, and what you want to see happen in the story. Whether it is immediately or later on. This being my first story on FanFiction I know I can't expect really anything. But, I know that when I took the time to review and ask questions and give the author my real opinion, it began a friendship. This author reads every update and reviews for every chapter and takes the few extra seconds to ask a question and give me a great opinion. So my challenge will be called **Take the Time **or** TTT. **I would love it if you guys would** TTT **for my story but if it isn't** Take the Time **on someone else's story. Ok my incredibly long author's note is over, on with the story.

P.S. my beta is awesome! thank you so much DodgerMcClure

_Secret's out_

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else

Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Oh, oh, oh

I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else

Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else

Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
Unwritten-Natsha Bedingfield

**AlicePOV**

_In the middle of the forest, an enormous pyre has been unceremoniously thrown together. Riley stood with a woman I didn't recognize, she was beautiful. Her eyes shown with unshed tears as she stared at him. Carlisle appeared next to Riley and put a hand on his shoulder. His own eyes looked dead. His skin was gray and he looked as if the fake life he'd been living with was pulled from his body. He nodded and Riley threw a match onto the pyre, it exploded with the life of any fire. Carlisle took an unnecessary breath then walked into the fire. I felt my cold, dead heart clench with lingering loss. Riley took the woman's hand and they both followed Carlisle into the licking flames._

When I came to from the vision, I fell to my knees and clutched my stomach heaving; knowing nothing would come. Within seconds Emmett was by my side, yelling for Jasper and Edward. He pulled me into his arms when Jasper appeared. He immediately tried to calm me.

"What's going on, Jasper? Why is she having a panic attack?" Emmett was shaking as he whispered this. He was holding me tighter than he ever had before and trying miserably to calm my thrashing and stop my hyperventilating.

"I don't know, she's distraught, she's scared and confused." He said, I don't know when Edward arrived, but he forced Emmett to ease up on me. He took my face in his hands and made me focus on him.

"Alice, you have to focus on me, look me in the eyes. Replay the vision in your head. Show me what you saw. I can't help you if you don't tell me." Edward said urgently. He didn't flinch when Rosalie came in with Esme; right now he only had his mind on me. Jasper stood up and went to Esme. I did as he asked and replayed the vision; it ripped my heart in two to think about it.

**JPOV**

"_Jake?"_ I heard_. "Jake, its Riley. I'm Alive…" _ Bullshit… this is so bullshit… there is no fuckin' way. _"Well, sorta" _I heard the voice say on the other end. I paced for a little bit before sitting down. I shook my head and tried to figure out what the hell kind of sick joke this was.

"I don't know what the hell you are trying to pull but I buried my best friend a month ago. So whatever sick joke you're trying to pull, It. Ends. Here." I growled the last three words out. This was ridiculous.

"_You gave me a black eye the first time you met me, because I was rough housing with Bella and you thought I was abusing her. Bella stopped me from kicking your ass when you told me that you were in love with the only little sister I have. She still doesn't know why she stopped me from beating you senseless. You have always been in love with Bella since you met her and to this day you can't see her without touching her hair." _Dr. Fang growled a little, _"If you still don't believe me, we went to an Xbox convention and you made out with a girl that had an extra part." _

There was a little too much emphasis on that. I remembered it too well. "Where the hell are you? Do you know how much Bella needs you? She has been falling apart ever since you disappeared." Something was different about his voice.

"_I can't come back, Jake. At least not yet, and even then she can't know. I'm not normal anymore, Jake. Just like I know you aren't normal either."_ The fuck is he talking about?

"The fuck are you talking about? Of course you're coming back, Bella needs you! What the hell?"I barked. Riley wasn't making any sense at all. He was starting to piss me off.

The leech was smiling; it was making me feel all kinds of awkward.

"_Jake, you can't be this dense, you already know, but you don't want to admit it. I'm a vampire."_

**CPOV**

I took this extra time to send a quick text message to my Bella. I could hear her moving around in her room and the soft strains of the New York Philharmonic. I tried to ignore the private conversation that was happening just three feet from me.

**AlicePOV**

_In the middle of the forest, an enormous pyre has been unceremoniously thrown together._

**JPOV**

"WHAT?!" I roared. Fang jumped up and stood guard for Bella is all I can assume. "You're the new leech? You?" I was shaking I knew if I didn't get myself in check I'd phase and start and all out brawl with the leech in front of me, effectively violating the treaty. "Is that why there's a leech underneath Bella's window? What the hell are you thinking? You can't come back here? You will hurt Bella! I won't let you come near her or anyone else for that matter. Don't bother coming back, you…"

"_JACOB EPHRAIM BLACK, YOU SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH AND LISTEN TO ME!"_

I went silent still seething, I wanted to punch something, I wanted to rip something in half I wanted to knock down a whole forest and rip out some red-eyes. My breathing increased even more so than before, in through the nose out through the mouth, Black. Keep calm… he signed the treaty he can't hurt anyone without consequences. He won't get near Bella unless I know about it. I kept repeating this in my head, like some fucked up mantra. My breathing slowed but I still shook from head to toe. "I'm listening, speak quickly before I find you and rip your throat out."

"_You can't keep me from her. She's all I have left. I go the rest of her life alone even if it's not me. Even if I have to stay dead to her. I will have someone reporting back to me. I can't abandon her. You will have no say in what I do or what happens with Bella, because like it or not she's in no man's land and she's my blood. Not. Yours. Now get it through your thick skull that she will be watched after by the family that so graciously saved my life and took me in until I get back. And YOU won't do a thing about it unless they specifically ask you to. Am I perfectly understood?" _

I remained silent. In through the nose… and out through the mouth. Calm. I purposefully kept my mouth shut.

"_I said, AM I PERFECTLY UNDERSTOOD, BLACK. ANSWER ME!" _he growled. My body shook harder, Fang tensed up.

"Yes, you are, Biers." I forced out.

"_You won't say a word to Bella about this conversation or anything concerning the Cullens, either. That would end badly for both of us."_

"You better hope you don't cross my path, Bloodsucker." I barked. I ended the call and threw my phone against a tree. It smashed to pieces and I paced back and forth calming myself enough to end the conversation between Dr. Fang and myself. After a few minutes I was calm but still pissed as hell.

"This isn't over, leech. If you hurt her or any of your so called family hurt her, I will end every last one of you. Don't. Test. Me." I said through a clenched jaw. I turned and stomped to my own building and made my way up to my apartment.

**CPOV**

Seconds after Jacob left, my phone started buzzing. I picked it up after seeing Edward's name flash across the screen. "Edward."

"Don't try to kill me, I'll be there in thirty seconds." I heard the wind rushing by over the phone and he hung up. That was odd. I stood and prepared to greet my first son. He walked at a normal vampire speed from the trees exactly thirty seconds later.

"What just happened? What changed?" he asked urgently. I replayed the last ten minutes in my head. He flinched, then knelt down and shoved his hands through his hair.

"Son, talk to me, tell me what has happened." I knelt in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder. He took a moment to gather his wits.

"Alice had a vision, a terrible one. It wasn't the dog finding out about Riley that changed this though. He was going to find out tomorrow anyway. The vision showed you, Riley and a woman we don't know, willingly walking into a fire. Killing your selves. But we don't know why. All we know is that someone involved in this conversation made a decision and it doesn't end well for you. We're scared." He finished.

"Now I don't know about Riley but, the only reason I would end my life and leave behind a wonderful family is if my Isabella was taken from me." My eyes glazed over. No… _**no! **_ Someone or something was going to happen to the love of my existence. I couldn't, no, _**wouldn't **_let the happen.

**BPOV**

Friday couldn't come soon enough. It was only Tuesday and I couldn't wait. I was going shopping today for our date. Me! Shopping! I figured if I stayed close to what I'm used to and just add a little flare like some of the girls Jake and Riley date, I should be okay. Being a senior was great in some ways. Like getting out of school one class period earlier than the rest of the school. Work release was bomb. I walked out to my new baby and put my bag in the back seat. I looked up before closing the back door and noticed Edward and Alice Cullen, watching me. I looked away in embarrassment. I didn't know if they knew I was going on a date with their father. I opened my own door and got in and continued to watch them. Edward was leaning up against his Volvo, while Alice checked her perfect face and added a little more lip gloss. Edward was saying something and she waved him off. A large jeep rolled up and Rosalie Hale and Emmett McCarty got out. Alice bounced into Emmett's arms and Rosalie floated into Edward's. Alice went with Emmett and Rosalie with Edward as always. I pulled out and pointed my car in the direction of Port Angeles and drove.

Wednesday came and went, as did Thursday but it dragged on and on. Finally it was the glory that was Friday. My long awaited day of excitement and I couldn't wait. I doodled hearts and mushy love song lyrics in all of my notebooks and hummed to myself all day. When I was finally out of classes for the day I went to my car and found Edward and Alice watching me again. I decided to ignore it and go on being happy and excited. It was 2:45 when I got home that meant that I had five hours and fifteen minutes until Carlisle came to pick me up. Carlisle, I wonder how he got that name. I'd had to ask him later. I finished up what little homework I had and decided to take a shower. I sang in the shower for the first time since Riley disappeared. I shaved my legs carefully and made sure to get my nails clean. When I had washed my hair and conditioned it, I washed my body and had to force myself not to with it were Carlisle's hands on me.

When I got out I towel dried my hair and combed it out. I put on my short silk robe and found my nail care supplies. I picked out a red to match my outfit and set about making my fingers and toes look presentable. When I had been clipped and painted to perfection, I still had about three hours and my hair was dry now. I took out a curling iron that I always seem to burn myself on and plugged it in and waited for it to heat up. My hair had some natural curl but I had to help it along for it to go in the right direction. I ran a brush through my hair and pinned some hair out of the way and set to work on my auburn locks. Two hours and a couple of minor burns later my hair was curled softly and two pieces were pinned on the back to keep everything but my bangs out of my face. I went and got the lacy boy shorts that I had bought on Tuesday and put them on. I went and sprayed and very light layer or hairspray on my hair and went to sit at my mother's vanity. I looked at the little make up that I had. I decided that light but noticeable was a good plan for tonight. I put on a neutral shadow and some very thin liner. I dusted my cheeks with a dusky rose color and applied lots of mascara. I pulled out the strawberry scented lip gloss that I had also bought on Tuesday and put that on. Thirty minutes, that was all the time I had left to wait for my date.

I went and pulled out the little black dress I had found. It was simple and casual like me but it added a little elegance to my look. It was a sweetheart neckline with thin straps and a bare back all the way down to my dimples. I was hesitant to get it because I didn't know if it was too reveling or if Carlisle even liked back dimples. The a-line went down to just above my knees and a dark red trim and I red ribbon tie underneath my breasts. I bought matching red pumps and dark thigh highs and a garter to wear with it. I bulled on the garter and proceeded to put my stockings on. When I had done that I stepped into my dress and tied the ribbon behind my back. I put on some of the perfume my mother had taken me to get the day before she died and stepped into my shoes. I looked at myself in my full length mirror. Holy mother of Mary, I looked hot! I wish my family were here to see this. I picked up a black cardigan and folded it over my arm. I put the last few things in my clutch and took a deep breath and before I could let it out the buzzer rang.

*******Important Author's Note*****: **I know you probably hate me right now. What with it just getting to the good part. I know this was kind of a filler chapter but u hope you enjoyed it all the same. The next chapter to come will be the date and … maybe… just maybe... a little more. Don't forget about my **Take the Time (TTT) **Challenge! I would love to see it happen on my story or someone else's story. In fact, spread the word about my **Take the Time (TTT) **Challenge. Whenever you review a story end your review with **So this is me, Taking the Time. **Or even with something simpler like **TTT**. And when they ask you about it tell them about this challenge. Challenge them to **TTT **on a story. It will help make FanFiction a better reading and writing community. Ok, rant over… LOL! **Take the Time **and tell e what you think! :) thank you so much for reading and putting up with the ridiculously long Author's notes in this chapter.


	7. Memories

_Moments_

_Lying here with you__  
__Listening to the rain__  
__Smiling just to see the smile upon your face__  
__These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive__  
__These are the moments I'll remember all my life__  
__I found all I've waited for__  
__And I could not ask for more___

_Looking in your eyes__  
__Seeing all I need__  
__Everything you are is everything to me__  
__These are the moments__  
__I know heaven must exist__  
__These are the moments I know all I need is this__  
__I have all I've waited for__  
__And I could not ask for more___

_I could not ask for more than this time together__  
__I could not ask for more than this time with you__  
__Every prayer has been answered__  
__Every dream I have's come true__  
__And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be__  
__Here with you here with me___

_These are the moments I__thank__God that I'm alive__  
__These are the moments I'll remember all my life__  
__I've got all I've waited for__  
__And I could not ask for more___

_I could not ask for more than this time together__  
__I could not ask for more than this time with you__  
__Every prayer has been answered__  
__Every dream I have's come true__  
__And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be__  
__Here with you here with me___

_I could not ask for more than the love you give me__  
__'Cause it's all I've waited for__  
__And I could not ask for more__  
__I could not ask for more__  
I Could Not Ask For More-Edwin McCain_

**CPOV**

Nothing exciting really happened at work. Sad things, yes, those were many. I lost a child right after an open heart surgery. I kept my head high and moved on like I always have. Then six teens were brought in after the Old Forks Mill collapsed and they were in it. All of them survived but all sustained major injuries. Tonight was my first date with Isabella though and I was not about to let the events of the day mar the event. Her name is just too beautiful and I don't understand why she hides it behind Bella. I couldn't wait to take her to a lovely restaurant and get her alone. I wanted to know everything she wanted to tell me.

I made my last round of the day checking up on patients, administering medication and making the families of long term patients feel at home. I came back over to the main nurse's station and picked up my paperwork. Sarah looked up and looked away. I felt terrible that I hurt her but it had to be done, I couldn't lead her on this way.

I took my work back to my office since my shift ended at seven and it was only 6:30. I worked on my paperwork and went through the different files. I was halfway through when a knock came to my door. "It's open." I called. I put my paperwork neatly to the side and put my pen back in its holder. I clasped my hands in front on me on my desk. Sarah appeared at my open door.

"Dr. Cullen, someone to see you. He insisted." She said and stood back to let the man in. I stood and smoothed my scrubs. I still hadn't changed into my slacks and shirt and tie. But at least my scrubs were clean. I walked around my desk and picked up my lab coat I put it on with my back turned.

"There's no reason to get all dressed up for me, Carlisle. I'm only visiting." The man said. I smiled and turned to see my old friend, Eleazar. I took two steps and extended my hand and shook his.

"Eleazar, this is unexpected. Thank you for showing him in, Sarah." I nodded at her and she backed out of my office. When the door had closed I gestured to the chair in front of my desk. "Please have a seat, friend. I'm sorry about my clothes. I'm about to get off my shift and was just working on some paperwork." I explained.

"I understand, and it's really not a big deal. I figured I catch you before you left work. Maybe give you a little heads up." He trailed off. Heads up for what?

"What are you trying to warn me about? Has something happened to Lee?" I leaned forward in my seat.

"Nothing has happened but as I told you earlier this week, he's progressing at an alarmingly fast rate; he has almost no bloodlust and his powers are almost completely under control. He came back early. I couldn't stop him from coming back so I made a deal with him. I told him I would accompany him back to watch him as his last test to see if he was ready to be around the populous. If he was, I'd leave and let him go whichever way he wished. But if he wasn't he had to come back with me immediately. There was nothing I could do, Carlisle. He came back to protect his sister." There was no emotion showing on his face.

"I don't blame you for his decision, Eleazar. Where is he now?" I inquire.

"He's at your house. Your family is with him. Getting to know each other and learning a little about what makes him tick. He's bound to stick close to me while we are here.

"Well that's understandable. We only kept him with us long enough for him to change and tell him what was going on" I replied, I knew that if he wanted to be around Bella, he'll have to cozy up to me. I don't plan to leave Bella's side. "Just let me finish up this paperwork and you can ride with me to the house." He nodded and I went about my business. When I finished up, I clocked out and we went to the house.

There was a light buzz inside the house. We walked in and my family was sitting in the living room. Esme was standing at the entrance to the kitchen with Jasper next to her his arm was around her waist and she was holding his hand. Edward stood next to the sofa by the stairs with Rosalie on the sofa. Her legs were crossed and had the posture of an aristocrat with one arm on the sofa and the other resting delicately on her lap. Edward was gently playing with her hair. Emmett had Alice in his lap on the other end of the couch and Riley was standing near the door we came in.

"Eleazar, it's good to see you." Edward said with a smile. "We were just talking about what Riley remembers about his human life, which is just about everything."

"Well, not everything. I remember some things from when I was little and I don't remember much about food. Riley Biers… it's nice to meet you now that I'm not a feral lunatic." He thrust his hand towards me. I shook his hand, his handshake was firm.

"Carlisle Cullen, and you as well. I have a feeling that we'll come to be close friends." I said, releasing his hand and addressing the room. "I hate to be a bad host but I have a prior engagement with Isabella in about forty minutes so I must go and freshen up. If you'll excuse me." I nodded, at Edward and clapped Eleazar on the shoulder.

I ghosted up to my room,"What is he doing with my sister tonight?" I pulled out my black blazer and button down and smiled to myself. This could either go really well or really, REALLY bad. I hung them from the ceiling in the bathroom and turned the shower in full heat to steam them. I got out a pair of my faded dark wash Rock Revivals and laid them on the bed. I pulled my scrubs off and threw them in the hamper. I ran a hand threw my blonde hair and looked in the mirror. This girl was going to make me go insane. I got in the shower and got myself clean and the smell of the hospital off of me. I had to force myself not to wish it was Isabella's hands on me and not my own. I turned off the shower and pulled a towel off the rack. I dried off and wrapped the towel around my waist. I took the blazer and button down and hung them on the closet to set. I picked up a pair of boxers and went back into the bathroom to start getting myself ready. Using the towel I'd had on, I wiped the steam off the mirror and before hanging it back up. I put a little gel in my hair and combed it back. I went back out and pulled my jeans on facing away from the door.

"So you're the man my little sister will marry." Riley was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. I wasn't quite sure how to approach this sensitive subject.

"Riley, I have no intention of taking Isabella from you but, I do intend to make her the happiest woman in the world. If marrying her is what makes her happy. Then yes, I will happily be your brother-in-law." I hoped that this had been the right thing to say. I walked over and pulled on the dark red button down and started to button it. I turned and he was in front of me about an inch away from me. "You're very stealthy, Riley." I took a step back, "That will take time to get used to." He followed me in my step.

"I'm not especially happy that you are trying to get with my little sister, but I know why. Alice seems to think the woman in her vision is my own mate. So I guess I'll soon know what it means to have a mate. But, if you hurt her, I'll beat the living shit out of you and no one here will be able to stop me."

"I won't stop you. But Riley, I don't plan on hurting her. In the few times I've spoken with her, I've come to realize she is my everything and she's all I'll ever want." I told him while I was buttoning my cuffs. I turned to pick up my blazer. Riley took it from me and held it out for me.

"I know. Now I want to fill you in on a few things before you leave. Bella wasn't always this shy. When our parents were killed she… she disappeared into herself. She came back out some but not near what she was. And I haven't seen her since the change but with my leaving her, it can't have helped either. Just keep the conversation going if she starts to become quiet. She hates the quiet." He paused if only for a second, with his hands on my shoulders and then continued. " One other thing, I doubt it will happen tonight but, if she starts to panic about something and starts hyperventilating , take her hands and make her focus on you. I know you're a doctor but she's different. She'll try to look everywhere but you because she's scared and embarrassed… make her look at you. Be commanding. When she's focused, make her breath with you, when you breathe in squeeze her hands. When you breathe out, release the squeeze. And just keep doing that until she starts to squeeze back. Once she does, then do the movements some more, until her breathing is normal." I turned and looked at him.

"Does this happen often? Have you asked you primary care physician about it? What normally causes this?"I had gone into full doctor mode and my mind went into frenzy, the animal inside tried to break free, to protect her.

"Carlisle, she doesn't have one, neither did I. It happens enough that her close friends and teachers have to know what to do. And it's normally a flashback to our parents death or a fuck ton of stress. But like I said earlier, I doubt it will happen tonight."I stepped into my dress shoes and dabbed a light cologne on collarbone.

"Will you and Eleazar be staying with us tonight?" I asked. He shook his head.

"My tests are tonight, first we're going down to Portland while you are with Bella. This is to see my durability and how I handle blending in. Lots of night life, ya know? Then later he's taking me hunting near a large camp ground. He wouldn't do it if he didn't trust me. With my power, it'd be hell trying to stop me." He said gauging my reaction.

"Still, I would feel much more comfortable if you took the family with you. It gives you more time to bond with them, and it's a safety precaution that would ease my troubled mind. We all hunted in the last couple of nights. So they are physically ready but I can ask them on my way out. I'm sure they'll agree, they all like it here and would like to be able to stay here for as long as possible." I said with a grin; he nodded and followed me into the bathroom again. I checked my hair to make sure it had no awkward hairs out of place.

"So when do I get to 'bond' with you? It seems like you're giving all this time to your family." He stated.

I turned to him and checked the time on my clock from the corner of my eye. It was ten 'til eight and I had a ten minute drive ahead of me.

"We'll have time. If things go as planned, you and I will have a lot of time to get to know each other. I'm going to be late if I don't leave right now. Thank you for informing of these things about Bella. But, I must leave." I ghosted down to my car. Damn, I was hoping to stop and get her some roses but I don't have time, now. I got in my car and there were a dozen red roses in the passenger's seat. _Thank God for Alice!_

I pulled out and sped to Isabella's apartment. I wanted to be a moment early so I could buzz her right at eight. I know it was cheesy but I thought it a good thing to let her know that I'm punctual. I arrived and parked my black Mercedes next to a beautiful Challenger and walked to the front door and pushed the button labeled Biers and waited. The intercom crackled, _"I'm on my way down."_ She said. I waited patiently. She opened the door moments later. I stood up straighter and watched as she walked around the door.

She was a goddess. Her face was bright and under her light make up her skin was flushed and she was even more gorgeous than I had ever seen before, or imagined for that matter. Her dress simple and perfect. I love that I would be able to feel her warm skin without taking her clothes off. The only thing keeping her luscious breasts covered was a ribbon tied behind her back. It was some coincidence that we matched. _Alice… that woman knew I would need this shirt._ I stood there speechless and couldn't get past her beauty.

"Hi." She said shyly and looked down. Way to keep the conversation going, Carlisle. Say hello, you big oaf!

"Hello. Isabella… you look… stunning!" I said, she blushed and smiled. "Are you ready to go?" I asked, _way to be a cliché date, man. That's the way to be a stud! Look out we got a hard ass over here! GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER, CARLISLE! _

"Um, yeah, I was hoping that I wouldn't be overdressed. You look dashing as well, Dr. Cuuuu… arlisle." She giggled, and covered her sweet mouth. Her laugh was musical and so beautiful. I took her small hand in mine and started towards the car.

"Dr. Carlisle? That's a new one." I chucked. There we go I'm back in the game, sorta. I'll get there.

"I was going to say Dr. Cullen but, I know you would prefer Carlisle, so I tried to fix it. I like it though, Dr. Carlisle." She joked, I smiled and opened passenger door and pulled out the roses and offered them to her. "Carlisle, you shouldn't have. They're beautiful!" she took them and brought them up to her nose and closed her eyes and inhaled. She was so beautiful. I helped her into my car and closed the door behind her. Then I walked at a human pace around the front of my car, aware of her eyes on me the whole time. Soon we were on our way to Port Angeles for dinner and a movie.

"So Carlisle, tell me something not everyone knows about the great doctor." She said as she laid the flowers across her lap and leaned toward me.

"Well I'm 23, divorced with 2 senior children in high school and three college freshmen. My father was a minister, and my mother died when I was born." It was true I just left a few parts out. She looks like she's trying to make 2+2 equal 10. "I married Esme at the ripe old age of eighteen and we adopted the kids when I was twenty. Jasper and Rosalie are twins and they wanted to keep their family name in honor of their parents. Edward and Alice are also twins but have different birth dates. Edward was born one minute before midnight. Alice was born six minutes later. They took my name, having never known their parents. Emmett is the oddball. He kept his name and found his family but stayed with us. And, Esme and I quietly and civilly divorced last year. She still lives in town to be near the kids."

"Oh, that makes more sense. Why didn't you just have children, or adopt babies? Not that I don't like your kids, I've never really talked to them much, but why all the teens?" she asked.

"Esme has a passion for teenagers. She works much better with them opposed to younger children."

"How did you support such a large family? Surely you were still in college when you adopted." She said. I glanced from the road to her and back.

"Actually no, I graduated high school at 14. I finished med school in four years and had been working as a doctor for a year when we decided to adopt." I told her. "But enough about me, tell me about you."

**BPOV**

Roses, the car, and he looked hot! This date was just getting better. Graduated at 14! What if I'm not smart enough for him? I don't think he's that shallow… but what if he is? Whatever. I thought he was older than 23. But I don't care how old he is. "Well, I've lived here my whole life. I'm a senior in high school and I'm so glad I only have a month left. I live in the apartments my aunt owns. I'm an orphan, and I guess I'm all I have left. My parents were… murdered over a year and a half ago. My twin brother… he disappeared a little over a month ago. They found him dead in his truck; he had been hit by a semi…" I stopped and took a deep breath. I clenched my fists and let out the breath. I had only just come to terms with Riley being dead. Carlisle pulled up to the restaurant and got out. He gave the keys and some money to the valet and he helped me out of the car.

"I'm sorry, about your brother and your parents. Would you like me to take you back? Because, I can call them back." He offered.

"No! Er, no, thank you. I want to spend this evening with you." I said. He offered me his arm and I took it. He had reservations here. This place was fancy and expensive. They seated us at an intimate table in the back. There were lit candles on the table and it was a beautiful setting. A waiter came by and took our drink orders. We talked about a lot of things; he asked me what my favorite subject was in school and I asked him what his favorite part about being a doctor was.

We talked until the food came, then we talked some more. I got lost in the honey color of his eyes and all I wanted to do was reach out and run my hand through his hair. I settled for holding his hand. We talked for what seemed like hours in only seconds. My phone buzzed in my clutch. I picked it up and put it in my lap. Carlisle was telling me a story of when he first met Emmett is eldest son. He had been stuck in his swim trunks and a tiny pink bra that Edward had given him of Alice's and dared him to put on. I laughed so much that my sides hurt and I knew that if his kids ever found out that I knew he'd never be forgiven. I was in the middle of rehashing the terrible April Fool's joke in detail when our waiter came up.

"I couldn't help but notice that you guys are on a date. May I ask what the occasion is?" flamboyantly gay waiter asked. Carlisle spoke up.

"It's our first date." He said with so much pride and a bright smile that I knew was all for me.

"Oh, how precious! If you have a camera I can capture the moment for you! That would be a great little souvenir for the first date!" he said. I nodded to Carlisle. Carlisle handed the waiter his phone, and scooted closer to me. He put his arm around me and I turned toward him a little, taking his remaining hand in both of mine.

"Is this alright?" he asked. I nodded and we both looked at the waiter and smiled for the camera.

"Okay, One, Two, say Forever!" and he took the picture. Carlisle and I both started laughing and the waiter snapped another picture. He handed Carlisle his phone back and said he'd be by to check on us later. Carlisle showed the first one to me.

"I want that one! You have to send that to me!" I smiled. Then he showed me the second one. We looked like we had just seen the funniest skit ever and we loved each and every moment of it "okay can I have both? They're both too awesome." I asked.

"Of course Isabella." I secretly loved hearing him say my name. But if anyone else called me that they were dead. One second I'm giggling with Carlisle and the next, he's leaning in for a kiss. Just as our lips are about to meet, my phone starts screaming _Who Let The Dogs Out._

"Perfect timing Jacob… just perfect." Carlisle laughed and I held up a one second finger.

"Yes Jacob?" I hiss

"_Where the hell are you? You were supposed to be back an hour ago!" _he all but yelled.

"I'm on my date, Jake and no, I wasn't. We still have a movie to go to." I said.

"_Bella, Check the time." _He said. I pulled the phone away from my ear and noticed we had long since missed the previews and film.

"Okay so the time got away from us, I'll be home when the date is over. "

"_Bella-"_

"Bye Jake!" I hung up, and looked back at Carlisle.

"I'm so sorry about that, my brother's best friend was starting to get worried about me." I told him. "I guess we won't be making it to the movie. Its 11:30pm. The theater closes at midnight."

"I guess the time got away from us. Would you like to go back to my place to talk? We can get out of their hair here. All the kids are gone for the night." He asked hopefully.

"Sure" I told him. I felt like I've known him for years, when in reality I met him for the first time about two months ago. What is happening to me? Do I even care?

**AN: Woooooweee! One long chapter in 12 hours. Damn I'm on fire! I'm just kidding, I'm getting cocky! This was a lot of dialog and I hope you love it! Thank you for my wonderful beta DodgerMcClure. This is the second long chapter in two days she's done for me!**


	8. A Candy Stripper

**AN: You guys are awesome! No doubt about it! I hope all of you are TTT on at least one story for my challenge. When we left Carlisle and Bella, they had just left the restaurant and gone back to the Cullen home. What will happen when no one is around to see them? Let's find out…**

_A Candy Stripper_

_I would climb any mountain__  
Sail across a stormy sea__  
If that's what it takes me baby__  
To show you how much you mean to me__  
And I guess it's just the woman in you__  
That brings out the man in me__  
I know I can't help myself__  
You're all in the world to me___

It feels like the first time_  
Feels like the very first time__  
It feels like the first time__  
It feels like the very first time___

I have waited a lifetime_  
Spent my time so foolishly__  
But now that I've found you__  
Together we'll make history___

And I know that it must be the woman in you_  
That brings out the man in me__  
I know I can't help myself__  
You're all that my eyes can see___

And it feels like the first time_  
Like it never did before__  
Feels like the first time__  
Like we've opened up the door__  
Feels like the first time__  
Like it never will again, never again___

Feels like the first time, it feels like the first time_  
It feels like the very first time, very, very, it feels__  
It feels like the first time, oh it feels like the first time__  
It feels like the very first time___

Open up the door, won't you open up the door? yeah__

Feels like the first time_  
And it feels like the very first time__  
And it feels like the first time__  
It feels like the very first time___

And it feels like the first time_  
It feels like the very first time__  
Oh it feels, it feels like the first time__  
Yeah it feels like the first time_

___It Feels Like the First Time-Foreigner_

**CPOV**

I hadn't expected her to agree so easily to come home with me. It was very forward of me to ask her, but she was just too beautiful to not ask. I was not about to pass up the chance of spending more time with my one and only love. She made everything seem more alive including my heart. As soon as she gave me her answer, I drove as humanly as possible to the house. When we arrived, I got out and jogged around the car to open the door for her. She stepped out, picked up her flowers and waited as I closed the car and garage door. I caught her soft smile as I finished my tasks and led her into the house. Once inside, she looked around herself in wonder. I knew that this place was impressive to new guests but it was a little much for my taste. Esme had designed the inside and had even managed to incorporate the large cross that was my father's into the design.

"I'll go get a vase for your flowers" I said, taking off my blazer. "Can I get you something to drink?" I asked her. She spun on the toe of her heels; they made her legs look like they went on for miles. She smiled. My dead heart warmed at the site and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Water would be fine. And thank you." I took the flowers from her and went into the kitchen. I was filling the vase when she called out to me, "You have a beautiful home, Carlisle. It's so artistic. The way all the pieces fit together." Her steps got closer to me.

"Thank you but, I can't take credit. Esme decorated this whole house." I told her, trimming the stems of the roses. I heard her in the doorway, my lips turned up in a smile when I heard her sigh.

"She did a wonderful job. This place is beautiful."

"Thank you, Isabella." I heard her walk up behind me. As I was placing her roses in the vase, I felt her arms slip around my waist and her chin on my shoulder. She had to reach even in heels to out her head there. I turned my head toward her.

"Do you moonlight as a florist?" she asked, her voice was playful and light. I smiled and turned in her arms. She was so beautiful and having her arms around me was like I had died again but gone to heaven.

"Maybe. For you? I'd moonlight as a candy stripper." I told her. Her mouth dropped a little and she smiled. I loved making her smile.

"Well, you'd make a great living. I'd pay you." She told me. I laughed and turned to pick up the rose stems and threw them away. Once they were in the trash, I set the vase on the center island and retrieved a bottle of water from the refrigerator and handed it over. Taking her by the hand, I led her to the living room.

"Are you cold, Isabella?" I asked as she still had he cardigan on and that just wouldn't do. I wanted to be able to see the soft skin of her back. The dimples on her lower back had been driving me crazy the entire evening. I wanted to just massage them and make her moan because of it.

"Oh, no I'm not. I didn't know if I should keep my jacket on or not…" She said with a shrug.

"Well, you look amazing in the dress, and I'd hate for you to hide that." I told her with a smile. I moved over and turned on the lamps at either end of the couch. When I turned my attention back to her she was sitting in the middle of the couch, next to where Rose had been earlier. I thanked my lucky stars because before me was quite a sight- she had taken her cardigan off.

"Better?" I asked her. She nodded. I sat next to her. "If you get cold, let me know. I can turn the heat on or get you a blanket. I don't mind at all. I just want you to be comfortable." I rambled. Her lips turned upward and a blush rose from her chest. I loved that I could make her do that.

"What where we talking about in the car?" she asked me.

"Traveling, you were saying how you'd love to be able to travel wherever you wanted." She didn't know it yet but if she would have me, I already had plans to take her anywhere and everywhere she wanted to go.

"Oh right! Well, what I was saying was I would love to be able to go anywhere, but I don't have anyone to go with. And I don't know how I could afford it. My dad always told me I had potential to be a bounty hunter, if my brother was with me. He said it was because of my feisty attitude and I know how to hold my own. Riley would have been the brute strength and I would have been the one calling the shots. He really wanted us to do that.

Bounty hunters make good money don't get me wrong, but Riley and I never wanted to do that as a career. It could be a part time thing, or even a stepping stone to something else but not for the rest of our lives. Riley wanted to be a paramedic, and I wanted to be a stay at home mom and kind of run a day care out of my home. That doesn't pay well but, it's what I've always wanted to do. I don't know why." She said as she leaned back into the couch. Seeing my chance, I quickly pulled her into my side.

It felt good to have her head on my shoulder and her body next to mine. It was also a good excuse to put my arm around her bare shoulders. "Well, traveling is great and I understand where you are coming from. I just have a hard time picturing you as a bounty hunter." I told her with a soft chuckle to my voice. I didn't, however, tell her that I loved the thought of her round with my child. She laughed her sing songy laugh.

"What about you, Dr. Carlisle? Did you always want to be a doctor?" she asked me, looking at me from my shoulder. I looked down at her and then at my knees. I took an unnecessary breath.

"No, I didn't. I was on my way to becoming a minister like my father. I followed his examples and did what he did. Hell, I even taught in his church. But I decided there were other ways to help people. So I got on the fast track to medical school and here I am, a doctor. I love doing what I do." I told her. "I think it's good to have direction in your life. It doesn't matter which direction you choose as long as you have one. Rose is probably the most girly girl I've ever met and right now she is in college to become a car mechanic. Jasper wants to get his PhD in history, and Emmett wants to be a mathematics teacher. They all have a direction and it's not what most people would expect from them. But, they are doing what they want to do. If you want to be a part of a child's early development, I think you will do just that. It's a very important job; you will be what shapes future generations." I took a chance and looked at her again. Staring back at me was a look of such admiration. That look right there built up a small knot of guilt as I hated that I had to bend the truth like this to her. She deserved to have the full truth. She was going to be such a great wife. Even if, God forbid, she wasn't mine. I leaned down to kiss her, and right I was about to kiss her, her phone went off in the kitchen. _ Who Let The Dogs Out… _Damn Mutt!

She let out an exasperated sigh and got up to answer it; leaving my body to cool down instantly with the loss of heat.

"Damn cock blocker." I heard her say under her breath. I laughed quietly.

"What, Jake!?" she hissed quietly, I know she was trying to keep me from overhearing.

"_Where are you? It's after one! Don't you have to work tomorrow? You should probably come home." _He said. I rolled my eyes and sat back in the couch again.

"Jake, I'm a big girl, if I want to stay out all night, I will. Go to bed, you have to work tomorrow too. Good bye!"

"_Bella!"_ The line went dead. I heard her soft steps coming back in and sat back up with my shoulders hunched. My elbows rested on my knees and my head hanging below my shoulders.

"Sorry about that, again." She said. I looked up at her and my eyes followed her to her seat. My grin turned into a chuckle when she pulled the throw blanket off the back of the couch and slipped her heels off. I leaned back with her and she tucked her feet underneath her and laid her head back on my shoulder. It was as if her body knew it needed to be close to mine.

"We just can't seem to catch a break, can we?" I asked, light-heartedly as I looked down at her.

"I think we might, now." She said. I leaned in again for the third attempt that night to kiss her. But this time we actually made contact.

I held her close and my world started to disappear. Her arm found its way across my abdomen and the other snaked behind me, pulling me closer. She tucked herself closer to me and I deepened the kiss. She moaned quietly and I was falling deeper and deeper in the abyss that was my Isabella. I broke the contact against every instinct I had. The animal inside screamed at me to get back and take her, to make her mine. Her cheeks were pink. I drew a finger along her jaw. She looked away from me.

"Where do you see this relationship going, Carlisle? I mean I know you must really like me, you put your job at risk by asking me out." She asked. I stiffened. She asked the hardest question to answer without telling her everything. I want her to always have a choice but if I tell her she's my mate, she'll feel compelled to be with me.

"I don't really know." I told her. "I know that I more than like you. I have this pull to you, almost. I can't think about hardly anyone else when I have free time. I know that you are on my mind 24/7 and that when I'm with you everything feels right. Nothing is out of place when you're with me." I felt her skin warm a little beneath the blanket. What she doesn't know, is that I always have free time in my head. She has taken up a permanent residence in my brain.

"That's kinda what I've been thinking since you asked me out. I know you're only five years older than me but I didn't know that before. All I could think about was how you were so much older and how my parents and brother would never approve. I was scared of what people would think, of what your kids would think. I know it sounds like I'm vain but they've watched me every day after school this week. I didn't know if you told them about this or if it was something else. But, it just scares me. I don't want this to end badly, not at all if I can help it. I don't really understand why I feel the way I do about you." She looked up at me. She had so much love in her eyes and I didn't need Jasper to tell me that. I knew what she wanted to say, and I knew why she didn't say it. It was scary to think about love after only one date. "I just think… I…"

To ease the stress that was causing her heart to flutter like a humming bird, I kissed her. "I know" I whispered. She turned more towards me and kissed with all her might. My hand drifted down from her shoulder along her side and rested on her hip. She put a hand on my chest and the other on the back of my neck and pulled me closer to her. My tongue flitted out across her lips silently asking her permission to enter. She obliged and allowed my intrusion. She was sweeter than our first kiss. This one was slower, not hasty like the one on the examination table. Her delicate frame moved closer to me and soon she was on her knees. Her small mouth was building up in frenzy against mine, and on instinct I pulled her closer, forcing her to sit on my lap. I pulled the blanket off of her and trailed my hands along the soft, warm skin of her back. She shivered and I could feel the goose bumps form on her skin. She broke away to breath and I descended on her throat. _Such a cliché make out session. But, I wouldn't want it any other way. _

The smell of her blood and sound of her pulse was mouth watering but I didn't want her blood. It didn't appeal to me. I took her by the waist and lifted her up enough so she could move her legs to straddle my lap. When I put her back down, I pulled her lips back to mine and wrapped my arms around her. I could feel her gasp against my lips when she felt my firm manhood against her.

"Carlisle," she said breathlessly. She wrapped her arms around my neck and ground her hips against me. I purred and gave a small thrust. She let out a squeak.

"Do you work tomorrow?" I asked her burying my face in her neck again and knotted my hand in her hair.

"At three." She said. I thrust against her again and she ground against me.

"Stay with me?" I hissed out. This girl would be my undoing. I didn't think I could stop if I wanted to. If she said no it would take everything I had to stop.

**BPOV**

The next thing I knew I was up against the wall on the stairs with my arms and legs wrapped around this man that I … loved. I couldn't believe I loved this man after one date. I felt closer to him now than I could have ever thought possible. And now here I was, dry humping him on the stairs. His lips were everywhere and I loved every second. He pushed away from the wall and carried me the rest of the way up the stairs and pushed me up against the wall again. There were too many clothes between us. I attacked his shirt, tearing at the buttons and finally got them to open. While I was doing that, he was pushing his tongue in my mouth. I flattened my hands against his chest and he groaned, which sounded much like a growl from an animal. He pressed his body against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and shoulders wanting to pull him even closer. He pushed me up against a door. I kissed him fiercely trying to show him how much I wanted him. I shoved my hands underneath the open sides of his shirt and scratched at his cool skin.

"Isabella, are you sure? We can stop if you don't want to. I will understand." He told me between kisses.

"No!" I said too hastily. _Smooth, Bella. _"I mean, I want to." I told him. He smiled and kissed me. The door disappeared behind me and he tossed me on the king sized bed. I sat up on my elbows as he shrugged his shirt off and looked at me. Suddenly I felt extremely self conscious.

What if I wasn't want he wanted? What if I was right and he doesn't like dimples. I felt my face warm and I looked away in embarrassment. He chuckled and climbed on the bed with me.

"You're beautiful, Isabella. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He whispered as he climbed on top of me.

"I love it when you call me Isabella." I told him. He smiled and moved some hair away from my face. His finger traced down my neck and across my body causing me to arch slightly. He kissed me, just once.

"I love calling you that. This is getting in the way and as beautiful as you are in it, I'm afraid it has to go." He said fingering my dress. I pressed my hands gently against his shoulders to move him out of the way so that I could sit up. Turning slightly I looked over my shoulder.

"Will you help me?" He smiled and moved behind me. I felt him untie the ribbon. He slowly pushed aside one of the thin straps and kissed where the strap used to be. He did the same to the other side and then he pulled me close to him. His arms encircling my waist he sucked on the skin between my shoulder and neck. I moved from his grasp and stood in front of him with my dress just barely covering my breasts. I looked down and then back at him through my eye lashes. He was smiling for me and I knew that he loved me too right then. He wasn't looking at my body; he was looking at my face.

"Isabella, you don't have to… we can wait, I would never hold it against you." He said. I let the dress slip off and I watched his face change. He went from concerned to hungry in an instant. He stood and took me in his arms and held me close. I forced myself not to gasp at how cool his skin was. He picked me up and laid me on the bed. Then covered my body with his. His tongue traced a line from my neck across my collarbone and down between my breasts.

His hands grasped my own and held them above my head, and then he kissed me with more passion than he had before. His free hand ran down my one arm and along my body until it came in contact with my breast. I couldn't contain my gasp as I felt him slowly kneed the skin. The sharp intake of air spurred something in him because he became needier. Attention was lavished on both breasts as he continued to hold my arms in place. He pinched and flicked my nipples until I my back was arched and I was writhing with an animalistic need. No sooner did he flick one was the cool caress of his mouth on the other. I felt heat flood my abdomen and my pussy became wetter than before. His nostrils flared and he moved to the other nipple. When he decided he was done with my upper body, he released my arms and kissed, licked and sucked his way down my stomach paying particular attention to my belly button and my hip bones. My hands grasped at the pillow, knuckles turning white as my body craved the attention. He removed the garter and my stockings quickly and drew one finger across the top of my lace boy shorts, looking up at me with eyes that pleaded for permission. I took a deep breath and nodded. He hooked a finger in them, then another and then ever so tantalizingly, he slowly pulled them down.

"You're so beautiful, Isabella. Your body is heaven and I feel as if I've just died." He said. Another rush of warmth flooded my womb and I shivered.

"Carlisle…" I moaned. He climbed back up my body and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and managed to hook one of my legs around his hip. Our tongues twisted in battle and the only thing that kept me grounded from the high that was Carlisle, was his pants. My arms slithered their way from his neck down to his waist band and started tearing at the fabric desperate to get them off. His jeans were like a padlock against my clumsy fingers. Feeling my frustration with the annoying contraption called the zipper; he smiled while he kissed me and quickly undid his jeans. Using my heel, I worked the fabric over his hips. I let my nails scratch down his back and when they reach the top of his boxers, I reached down and gave a quick squeeze to his buns of steel. He broke the kiss and I heard a mix of a growl and groan. _Note to self: make him do that more often. _

He shifted off the bed and rid himself of his jeans. As he crawled back on the bed, I made sure I was up on my knees so I could push him flat on his back. He grinned and pulled me on top, my legs straddling his manhood. I ground against it; the fabric of his boxers rubbing against my flushed skin. I loved the way it felt when he pushed up against me when I did that. I leaned forwards and kissed his chest which was sparsely sprinkled with blond chest hair. He had a thin happy trail that started just above his navel and disappeared below his boxers. I played with the hem and gave him and innocent look. He smiled and sat up to kiss me. I whispered in his ear as I gently nudged him back down, "May I?"

He looked pained and nodded; I slipped them down just as slow as he did. When his cock sprang free, I was shocked. I had no earthly idea how it would fit. He was very blessed in that department to the point of me being a little scared.

"Carlisle, it's…" I trailed off. He sat up and switched places with me. Once my head was resting on the pillow, he guided my legs apart. Situating himself between them, he leaned forward and kissed my nose. His eyes stayed locked with mine as he reached down and ran his fingers run across my lips and push through.

"Isabella, you're so wet. All this is for me?" he asked. All I could do was nod. I was biting my lip in attempt to not cry out at the sensations he was giving me. He stroked a finger inside me and I lost that battle. I cried out and arched my back; my eyes closed tight. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. I hesitated,

"Yes, I'm sure." I told him not completely confident.

"I will do everything I can to make you comfortable. I know my… size can be daunting." He said. I just nodded. He lubricated his member and positioned it at my entrance. I was getting nervous and excited at the same time. He pushed in ever so slightly and I cried out in pain. He was extremely large, especially for a virgin.

"Isabella, you alright?" he asked, I forced a nod. "Are you a virgin?" he asked next. I nodded shyly. He let out a breath. "This is going to be harder than I thought." He said to himself. "Just relax, if you need a moment to adjust, don't hesitate to tell me. This will most definitely hurt at first." He told me.

I nodded again. I took a few breaths before I finally found my voice, "Okay, I'm ready." He pushed slowly into me until he reached my unbroken barrier.

"Take a deep breath in and let it out." He said. I did and as I was letting it out he pushed past it. I let out a sharp unintelligible cry.

"Wait!" I cried. "Don't move!" I did everything I could not to cry. The pain was terrible. Carlisle held me, until I was ready to go on whispering softly to me.

"It's alright, Isabella, the worst part is over, I promise. Would you like to stop?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Just give me a second. I'll be okay." I told him. I waited until the pain had subsided completely, then nodded.

"I'm going to do the rest all at once, are you ready?" he asked and I nodded again. I put my hands around the back of his neck and slipped one up in his hair. He thrust the rest of the way in and my body exploded in ecstasy. I gripped his hair and arched my back. He grunted and I tugged a little on his hair again. He started to move within me. Slowly pumping at first, his hips pistoning and gyrating against mine. I let out a loud moan and rose to meet his every thrust.

"More, Carlisle. Please, I need you." His thrusts became faster and I felt a pressure building up inside me. My moans became louder and more frequent. His growl was almost constant. I needed to be closer to him.

"Harder, baby. Hold me tighter." He did just that. I was close to what I thought was my first real orgasm and I couldn't wait. It was growing violently. His thrusts were frantic. I took one of my legs and hooked it on his elbow changing the angle of his thrusts. I screamed in pleasure.

"Carlisle, I'm about to… I'm gonna…-"

"I know, Sweetheart."

"Come with me, Carlisle. I want to feel it!" I moaned; I didn't have to ask him twice. He hit the perfect spot and made the world crumble around me. I screamed and dug my nails into his back, he roared; his finish immediately after me.

He all but collapsed on top of me, but I didn't mind. I wrapped my arms around him. I didn't want to let go. He rolled off of me and pulled me to his side. Then, covered us with a blanket.

"Carlisle?" I asked

"Yes, my Isabella?" _His Isabella… sigh…_

"Thank you, for tonight." He chuckled.

"Sleep my Bella. We can talk tomorrow." He said pulling me tighter against him.

I fell asleep next to this naked man, equally as nude, and it was the best sleep ever.

**AN: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget! TTT! Reviews are always, always welcome and I can't wait to hear from you! Thank you to my Beta DodgerMcClure and all my wonderful readers! Until next time TTFN- Ta Ta For Now!**


End file.
